No Soy Marica
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: A Kyle le gusta Stan. Stan no 'es marica' pero la reacción de Kyle ante esto le molesta en sobremanera... Ya que el pelirrojo no parece mostrar mucho interés en ello. Style más otras parejas XD SLASH. Uh, podría considerarse Shota, supongo..
1. ¿Miras mi trasero?

N/A.- Bueno, aquí mi primera historia Flash de South Park (Y al parecer la primera en español de esta pareja lol). De hecho planeaba hacerla un solo laaargo capitulo, pero está dedicada a Mary. Y es una histérica sin remedio y quiere empezar a leerla ya n-n así que la subo cacho a cacho lol

Espero disfruten, y si las expresiones salen algo raras discúlpenme por que sólo he visato SP en inglés y sólo traté de ponerle las expresiones en español lo mejor que pude lol.

Y como siempre, Stan+Kyle son de Matt+Trey no gano nada con esto XP

Y si no te gusta el SLASH, ni de SOUTH PARK, ¿por que putas madres estás leyendo esto?

- - - - - - - -

Nadie supo exactamente como fue que sucedió.

Quizás el hecho de que todos en la escuela comentaban sobre ello, quizás el hecho que Cartman los molestaba con ello con mucha más insistencia, o el hecho de que Kenny venía diciéndoselo desde hacía varios años.

Pero lo más seguro era que, ahora ya teniendo 15 años de edad, muchas cosas cambiaban. Como por ejemplo, ponerle más atención a lo que decía la gente.

Así que básicamente fue eso lo que provocó que Stan formulara aquella pregunta.

Sucedió mientras ambos estudiaban Biología en casa de Kyle. Stan estaba recostado en la cama de su mejor amigo mientras que el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la base de la cama.

Y no era como si los mejores amigos por siempre se guardaran secretos de todos modos.

"Ky, ¿eres gay por mi?"

Sin embargo, la reacción de Kyle no era la que Stan esperaba. En vez de que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello y le soltara alguna respuesta agresiva (y seguramente incluyendo a Cartman de algún modo), actuando como si en verdad tuviera arena en su vagina; El pelirrojo permaneció en calma, demasiada calma, ni siquiera retiró la vista de su libreta. Simplemente frunció ligeramente el cejo mientras mordía la goma de su lápiz.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Stan se encogió de hombros mientras Kyle ya había vuelto a escribir en su libreta… lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo (tarea, quizás).

"No sé," dijo "muchos en la escuela lo comentan."

Tuvo que esperar un poco más para que Kyle volviera a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Te molesta?"

"¿El qué?"

"Tú dime."

Stan parpadeó. A veces seguirle la pista a lo que Kyle decía era muy confuso.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Kyle suspiró y cerró su libreta para ver a su amigo.

"Digo, ¿te molesta lo que dicen, o el hecho de que sea cierto?"

Ahora fue el turno de Stan para permanecer en silencio mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. Era una pregunta difícil en cierto modo. En verdad le molestaban los chismes, pero le molestaba que fuera cierto y que su amigo no se lo hubiera dicho aún.

"Ambos por que no me hayas dicho"

La respuesta también fue difícil, pero Kyle la entendió a la perfección. No por nada habían sido el súper mejor amigo de aquel chico de cabellos azabaches.

"Bueno, pues te lo digo ahora."

Stan parpadeó de nuevo. Dos veces.

"¿El qué?"

Kyle suspiró y volteó a ver a su amigo, ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa.

"Si soy gay por ti"

Y eso fue todo. El cerebro de Stan se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado de shock ante la revelación. Claro, sabía perfectamente que era una de las opciones, pero no se había preparado realmente para _esa_ respuesta.

Para cuando reaccionó de nuevo fue por que incluso también había olvidado seguir respirando, por lo que empezó a toser para prevenirse un ataque de asma.

Kyle sólo lo miraba fijamente.

"No te molesta… ¿verdad?"

En medio de su tos Stan se la arregló para negar con la cabeza.

"No," dijo una vez que se había calmado "Pero me preguntaba cuando planeabas decirme que te la pasabas mirando mi trasero" Terminó tratando de eliminar la tensión.

Kyle giró los ojos.

"No te des tanto crédito, no miro tu trasero," dijo con su típico tonito de superioridad. Tono que mayormente usaba cuando respondía bien una pregunta en clase.

"Hey!" Se defendió Stan. "¿Que tiene de malo mi trasero?"

Kyle sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrir su libreta.

"Nada, Stanley, nada."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Stan volviera a hablar.

"Si miraras mi trasero, me avisarías, ¿verdad?"

"Stan, ya deja de preocuparte por ello. No te estoy pidiendo nada, ¿oh si?"

"Pero aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Entonces Kyle dejó su libreta y lo miró incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que si." Sonrió "Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ya vez como luego me encuentro otro trasero al cual mirar."

"Ah."

Sin embargo algo estaba mal dentro de Stan. En vez de haberle respondido a su amigo algo como 'entonces si miras mi trasero!' simplemente permaneció callado. Se sentía enojado por alguna extraña razón pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras volvía su atención a su tarea. Pero las últimas palabras de Kyle no le dejaban.

'… _ya vez como luego me encuentro otro trasero al cual mirar.'_

- - - - - - - -

Hasta ahí el primer chap. Seguro hoy subo en chap 2 como en la noche.

Reviews!


	2. ¿Desde cuando todos son maricas?

Weee! Segundo capi owó salió más rápido de lo esperado Esperen el tercero pronto

Ahaha, aquí se coló un poco de CraigxTweek por que esa pareja tb me gusta OwO;; (quizás luego escriba otra historia para ellos XD)

- - - - - - -

Después de aquella tarde, Stan se comportaba más extraño de lo normal… o al menos eso era lo que _él_ creía, ya que ninguno de sus amigos se lo había señalado… o nadie de la escuela, para el caso.

Quizás se estaba volviendo alguna especie de paranoico y esperaba que alguien se lo echara en cara, quizás era el hecho que las palabras de Kyle no desaparecían de sus mente… o simplemente por que ahora se la pasaba volteando cada cinco minutos esperando cachar a Kyle mirando su trasero… pero nunca lo hizo.

No importaba cuanto volteara o si lo intentara hacer en el momento más inesperado, Kyle nunca lo miraba, siempre estaba viendo a algún otro lugar, platicando con alguien más, discutiendo con Cartman o simplemente con la nariz hundida en algún nuevo libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Y por alguna razón aquello fastidiaba a Stan de sobremanera.

No sabía como pero de un momento a otro (al día siguiente después de aquella tarde 'la fatídica tarde' como dramáticamente luego la llamaría Stan y cuatro horas luego de estar esperando cachar a Kyle mirándole el trasero, para ser exactos) Stan empezaba a creer que quizás su mejor amigo ya veía a alguien más. Quizás su trasero ya no era tan interesante como para seguir capturando la atención, quizás era muy grande... o quizás era por que no tenía mucho trasero, aunque él siempre pensó que tenía un bueno cuerpo, digo, como jugaba al fútbol americano y era la estrella del equipo, quizás su trasero no estaba tan mal, habían personas con peores traseros… y no era que se anduviera fijando, en serio.

…. Dios, ¿qué madres era toda esa mierda que acababa de pensar?

Stan sacudió su cabeza y gruño mientras se la azotaba en una de las paredes, pero siendo el dramático que era, sus amigos no le dieron mayor importancia.

Ya estaban llegando al final de la fila, y Stan ya estaba pensando en los posibles prospectos con los que Kyle podría estar saliendo; cuando Kenny llegó de pronto (quizás justo después de haber revivido de algún mortal accidente) y se coló donde ellos, inmediatamente abrazando a Kyle por la espalda y sus manos paseándose peligrosamente por la parte baja de su abdomen (Stan sentían que su ojo adquiría un tic).

"Y muy buenos días a ustedes también, mis queridos amigos!" La verdad era que aquella no era la primera vez que lo veían ese día.

"Jódete bastardo." dijo Kyle sin ganas. Apenas empujándolo ligeramente con su codo.

"Maricas," dijo Cartman 'sutilmente'.

"Oh vamos, se que se alegran de verme pero no tienen que ocultarlo tanto." Entonces se presionó un poco más contra Kyle.

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo (o el rubio) pudiera reaccionar, ya Stan había cogido a Kenny por el cuello del abrigo y lo había estampado contra la pared, cosa que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera provocado la muerte, pero al parecer Dios decidió que no era la suficientemente divertido… no _aún_.

"Woah, ¿qué coños te pasa tío?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto, que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Kyle te dijo que te jodieras así que déjalo en paz, imbécil." Oh si, Stan se sentía sumamente encabronado, y le importaba una mierda investigar por qué en aquel momento. Sólo sentía ganas de partirle la cara a su amigo rubio.

Sin embargo, Kenny no mostró miedo, en lo absoluto; simplemente se limitó a soltar una risita mientras sujetaba las manos de Stan para que le soltara el abrigo. ¿Miedo a la muerte? ¿Quien? ¿_Él_? No lo hagan reír.

"¿Y por eso tienes que ser tan agresivo?" Sonrió de manera maliciosa para luego inclinarse sobre el y murmurar "Si que eres posesivo pero vale, te dejo con tu novio."

Luego, sin más ni más, Kenny se alejó moviendo su mano en forma de despedida. Y Stan no sabía que decir.

"Tío, ¿estás bien? ¿Que te dijo?"

Stan casi saltó de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Kyle tan cerca de él pero hizo lo posible para aparentar calma. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nada, ¿por qué?"

Kyle alzó ambas cejas.

"Bueno, eso que acabas de hacer no es algo que uno presencia todos los días."

Stan se encogió de hombros.

"Te estaba _llegando_, tío."

Kyle parecía incrédulo.

"Amigo, Kenny le _llega_ a cualquier cosa que se mueva." Luego sacudió la cabeza y vio hacia donde se había ido el rubio, luego señalo discretamente. "Mira."

Claro está, Kyle tenía la razón. Ahora Kenny se acercaba de manera depredadora hacia un menudo y nervioso chico de cabellos rubios claros. Tan nervioso que prácticamente derramaba su café de lo mucho que estaba temblando. Era increíble ver la velocidad del tic en su ojo.

"Heh, en verdad tiene deseos de morir pronto." Comentó Kyle casualmente.

"¿Huh?" Fue la inteligente respuesta de Stan.

Kyle sólo hizo una seña para que siguiera mirando.

Kenny ya se las había arreglado para poner un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tweek, mientras que el pobre parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso… al menos más de lo normal. Con sus continuos 'Gah!' y 'Oh Jesús'.

Sin embargo esto no duró mucho, ya que casi de inmediato (y quizás incluso más rápido que Stan) un chico de cabellos oscuros y gorra azul lo había sujetado por el cogote de su camisa, azotándolo contra la pared, de una manera mucho más violenta.

Incluso aunque estuvieran a una distancia considerable, y realmente no escuchaba que era lo que decía. Stan podía imaginar claramente que era. Seguramente Craig le habría preguntado que madres quería y quizás lo habría amenazado de muerte (o de castrarlo, sea cual sea su estado de ánimo) en algún momento después de mandarlo a chingar su madre pero antes de insultarlo con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

Kenny simplemente parecía divertirse con estas amenazas de muerte, pero se retiraba lo más pacíficamente posible…. Claro no sin antes decirle algo provocativo a Tweek y tentar su suerte al intentar tocarle el trasero (provocando un 'GAH!' por parte del nervioso rubio). Menudo pervertido.

Craig no parecía nada complacido y casi le parte la cara, pero en cuanto se fue su cambio fue inmediato, volcando su atención al tembloroso chico que tenía alado. Tweek prácticamente ya había vaciado todo el contenido de su vaso de StarBucks en el piso y se jala la camisa mal abotonada nerviosamente. El chico más alto entonces lo abrazó sutilmente mientras le acariciaba ligeramente los brazos y, al parecer, le murmuraba algo al oído. Tweek aún seguí soltando 'gahs' de vez en cuando, pero sus facciones se habían relajado de manera sorprendente. Prácticamente ya no temblaba y el tic de su ojo había desaparecido por completo.

Stan se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada. Decir que le cayó de sorpresa era poco. Puta madre, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes poder decir alguna palabra.

"Ellos… ¿son? … ¿cuando?"

Sin embargo Kyle había dejado de ver el espectáculo desde hacía un rato, y ahora se preocupaba por elegir una comida de la cafetería que se acoplara al kosher.

"¿Qué?"

Stan señaló a Craig y a Tweek que ahora compartían un beso haciendo que Stan soltara un ligero gemido de sorpresa.

"Oh," le respondió Kyle a la vez que cogía una ensalada con algo de atún. "Creo que salen desde el octavo grado. Increíble la influencia que tienen el uno sobre el otro, ¿huh?" Comentó como si nada mientras pagaba su comida y se dirigía a una mesa vacía.

Stan se sirvió en su bandeja lo primero que agarró y pagó rápidamente para alcanzar a Kyle.

"Pero digo… ¿como?" insistió otra vez incrédulo. "Digo, como es que nadie dice… y ¿por qué putas madres nadie me había dicho?"

Kyle alzó una ceja.

"¿Acaso tienes que estar al tanto de la vida amorosa de todos los alumnos de esta jodida escuela?"

"Bueno, no pero… él juega en mi equipo!"

"¿Y? No es como si él fuera a empezar a llegarte, además te duchas con _Kenny_ después de la clase de gimnasia, no veo en que madres te afecta que Craig sea gay o no." Kyle no sonaba agresivo, en lo absoluto. Era sólo su costumbre de tener siempre la razón.

Stan intentó apelar pero nada le vino a la mente, así que sólo soltó un gruñido.

"Sólo me sorprendió, es todo."

"¿El hecho de que nadie les haya empezado a decir de mamadas? Estamos hablando de Craig aquí, él ha tenido más detenciones que todos los alumnos juntos, y sabe artes marciales, sabes muy bien que podría partirle la cara a cualquiera, por eso es tu mejor defensa." Señaló el pelirrojo calmadamente mientras esculcaba entre su ensalada para sacarle los chícharos, ante lo cual Stan no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Podría ser que no se fijaba de todo lo que pasaba en su escuela pero se sabía de memoria todas las mañas de su mejor amigo.

Se limitó a asentir antes de empezar a hurgar entre su propia comida. Sabía que aquel había sido un día raro, y eso venía de alguien que había vivido en South Park toda su vida, donde lo 'raro' era cosa del diario. Pero ahora resultaba que la gente a su alrededor se volvía marica sin que él se fijara… claro de Kenny, no era una sorpresa, él ya era un pervertido de todos modos.

Quizás podría olvidarse de todo esto y pretender que nada pasó. Sip, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

"Um ¿Stan? ¿Desde cuando te gustan las espinacas hervidas?"

……. ¿Pero que clase mierda de comida se había servido?!

- - - - - -

Fufufu, este capi salió más largo que el anterior :3 Estoy inspirada ho si 0

Reviewsss


	3. El Quarter Back no es gay

N/A Vale, sólo por que estoy de buenas XD

Hay mañana subo el otro! 83

- - - - - - -

Stan creía que había encontrado el plan perfecto para atrapar a Kyle mirándole el trasero. .. Y por supuesto que no estaba obsesionado, claro que no.

El juego del sábado era el momento ideal para atrapar a su amigo, claro, con su uniforme _tan_ apretado como estaba ¿_quién_ no lo miraría?

Claro, él único problema era que Kyle estaba a severas millas lejos de él. ¿Cómo carajos se suponía que se daría cuenta si el pelirrojo le miraba?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quizás había llevado uno par de prismáticos al juego? Nah, había llegado con él, se hubiera dado cuenta si ese fuera el caso… aunque quizás se los había prestado a alguien y los usaba sin que él lo supiera! Oh! ¿Que había sido ese repentino brillo?!

Stan entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver mejor hacia donde se encontraba sentado su mejor amigo. Aunque claro, no tomó en cuenta que, estando en medio de un juego muy importante de fútbol americano y el hecho de ser el Quarter Back estrella de la escuela; no se te permitían ciertos lujos como el distraerte… ni siquiera por un par de minutos... y mucho menos por casi diez como lo había hecho Stan Marsh, que pronto conoció las consecuencias de sus actos, las cuales conllevaban a no menos de cinco tipos mucho más grandes que él (a lo ancho y a lo largo) derribándolo y aplastándolo contra el suelo, que de haber sido Kenny McCormick seguramente terminaba desmembrado.

"Uuuuy! Eso tuvo que doler!!"

Y Stan no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo.

- - - -

Despertó en la enfermería, y lo primero que supo era que le dolía un chingo la cabeza y que odiaba tener putas jaquecas.

Lo segundo que supo fue que algo que olía muy bien estaba muy cerca de él. Lo tercero que supo fue que ese 'algo' era su amigo Kyle. Luego que el levantarse de golpe luego de ser arrollado por un camión (o lo más cercano a ello) no era la mejo idea que uno podría tener.

¿Cómo jodidos se las habían arreglado para lastimarle todas y cada una de las partes de su jodido cuerpo?

"Stan, no te esfuerces! Ese golpe que te dieron fue bastante feo, ¿sabes?"

Kyle estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Stan lo notaba en sus facciones y en el tono de su voz. Quizás fuera por ello que Stan no opuso resistencia cuando, suavemente, su amigo lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo.

"¿En que demonios estabas pensando?" dijo en un tono entre reproche y preocupación.

"No es como si fuera mi culpa" se defendió Stan. "Se supone que esos imbéciles tenían que haberme cubierto."

"Stan," comenzó Kyle lentamente. "Te quedaste en medio del campo como en trance por más de quince minutos."

"…"

Por supuesto que no podría decir nada para librarse de ello. Maldito Kyle y su maldita habilidad para estar siempre en lo correcto.

Ante el silencio de su amigo, Kyle se limitó a inclinarse sobre él y presionar una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho.

"Oow!! Esa puta madre está helada!!"

"Pero te ayudará con la inflamación" respondió el pelirrojo luego de girar los ojos. "Coño, deja de quejarte y agradece que me tienes aquí para cuidarte."

Y antes de que pudiera replicar Kyle ya se encontraba limpiando su labio inferior. Fue cuando Stan se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme y se sentía extrañamente refrescado.

"La enfermera me pidió que te cambie de ropa y limpie tus heridas, ella no podía tratarte con todo ese lodo" respondió Kyle a la pregunta que nunca hizo Stan. "Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo, para eso son los mejores amigos, ¿no?"

Y sonrió.

Stan no sabía si era por que estaba demasiado cerca, o era el hecho de haber despertado de un como temporal y que sus neuronas aún no reaccionaban del todo o por que tenía esa puta madre helada en la cara, pero su rostro le ardía.

… Ahora que lo pensaba, debió haber sido el golpe, sip. Ya que no se fijó desde hacía cuanto que se había quedando mirando fijamente a su amigo. Pero para cuando reaccionó el rostro de Kyle ya estaba del mismo color que sus cabellos.

"Er… sabes, no me dolió en lo absoluto, yo pude fácilmente haber aguantado eso y más, no por nada soy la estrella del equipo, ¿huh?" Claro, nada mejor que una plática de hombres para cortar el ambiente gay.

"Si, claro." Dijo Kyle meneando la cabeza al tiempo que una de sus rodillas presionaban _casualmente_ uno de los costados de Stan.

OOOOW!! COÑO eso lo había hecho a propósito!!!

- - - -

Luego de haber sobrevivido a aquella extraña en su vida (el cual luego le llamaría 'La semana más rara de mi vida') y ya de haberse recuperado completamente de aquel 'accidente', Stan no sabía decir a ciencia cierta si había empeorado o mejorado.

Claro, al menos ya no se preocupaba que si su trasero era lo suficientemente grande o no (o de estarse fijando en los traseros de los demás, aunque claro, eso nunca lo admitiría). Finalmente decidiendo que procuparte tanto en eso podría resultar, en cierta forma, peligroso. Pero ahora se la pasaba mirando feo a casi todas los alumnos de la secundaria de South Park.

Digo, ¿por que demonios le pedían tantas personas a Kyle que les ayude con sus tareas? ¿Acaso no tenían cerebros propios? ¿Acaso no veían que Kyle iba a ayudarle a _él_? ¿Por qué demonios seguían pidiéndole que sean sus compañeros del laboratorio? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que Kyle _siempre_ era _su_ pareja de laboratorio? Por que eran Súper Mejores Amigos, era bastante obvio que lo hicieran todo juntos, ¿no?

Stan gimió y hundió su cara en su pupitre. Odiaba la maldita clase de biología (y la de matemáticas, y la de historia…) Y con tanto problema en su cabeza no podía concentrase y ponerle atención a la clase… Además no era como si le pusiera atención, de todos modos. Luego iría a casa de Kyle y aprendería todo lo que no había podido en clase.

Ante este pensamiento Stan volteó a ver a su amigo.

A diferencia de él Kyle estaba muy atento a todo lo que el profesor decía. Quizás no fuera que Stan no entendiera… era sólo que profesor era un idiota y Kyle muy inteligente. No pudo evitar notar como Kyle mordía ligeramente la goma de su lápiz mientras miraba el pizarrón, unos de sus pelirrojos rizos se habían escapado de la cautividad de su ushanka u caían libremente sobre la pálida frente del judío…. Y Stan no había pensado que se veía lindo, no, para nada.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y comenzó a golpearse la cara con el pupitre.

¿Por qué madres le pasaban estas cosas sólo a él?

Sabía que no tenía que haber hecho esa maldita pregunta, carajo.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase por fin sonó y Stan se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder largarse a casa, achocó sus cosas de vuelta a su mochila y prácticamente salió disparado del salón… o eso hubiera hecho si no fuera que su mejor amigo de toda la vida le llamó.

"Eh, Stan!" El pelinegro se detuvo en seco. "Vas a ir a mi casa estudiar a horita, ¿verdad?"

Stan permaneció en silencio, claro con todo lo reciente mente ocurrido y su plan de evadir a Kyle…. Un segundo, ¿desde cuando había determinado tal plan? Era estúpido. No tenía por qué. Él NO era gay. Y menos por Kyle. Nop, para nada. Era un heterosexual pleno y completamente seguro de sí mismo, así que no habría problema, oh no, para nada.

Con esto en mente miró a su amigo y puso la expresión más segura que pudo… lástima que no se puso de acuerdo con su voz también por que al abrir su boca emitió lo que parecía un ligero chillido, como de un ratón.

Sintió su cara enrojecer al notarlo y ante el hecho que su amigo soltara ligeras risitas. Sólo era que estaba cambiando de voz, sólo eso. Malditas hormonas.

"Oye!"

"Lo siento, pero tío, fue demasiado divertido!"

"Bueno," dijo Stan algo enfurruñado, " cuando dejes de reírte a mis expensas me avisas y hay te digo si pienso ir a tu casa o no." Y con eso se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su casillero. ¿Dramático? ¿Él? No, para nada!

"Oh vamos, tío, no te enojes" El pelirrojo le ofreció una sonrisa y Stan hubiera hecho un puchero si no fuera que lo consideraba demasiado gay.

"Ya, vale. Más vale que tu madre no haya ello esa cosa del kosher que sabes que me cae tan mal."

"Stan" Kyle giró los ojos "En mi casa siempre comemos siguiendo el kosher."

"Ya sé, pero sabes a lo que me refiero." Kyle rió.

"Vale, nada más dame chance de coger unos libros de mi casillero."

Era una verdadera pena que sus casilleros no estuvieran juntos. ¿Acaso las personas no entendían lo importante que era ser Súper Mejores Amigos? Aparentemente no.

Siguió esculcando entre sus cosas mientras esperaba a Kyle, pero de un momento a otro volteó para ver si le faltaría mucho a su amigo. Lo cual quizás, digo, quizás no fue buena idea dada su actual inestabilidad mental (por decirlo de algún modo).

Ya que el hecho de ver a alguien prácticamente abrazando y _tocando_ al pelirrojo de aquella manera tan _provocativa_, tuvo un efecto muy raro en el pelinegro.

Pero claro, siendo tan maduro como era, era obvio que trataría de tratar aquel _problema_ de la manera más _madura_ posible…

… Y se dio cuenta que no lo había hecho cuando su puño rompió la nariz del mencionado.

- - - - - - -

MWAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger ºwº es mala

Bueno, ya me tengo que dormir DX y no he cenado ;.;

Mañana subiré otro chap :3


	4. Como cagarla hasta más no poder

N/A.- Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capi!!! DDD8!!! El trabajo me comió el cerebro y sólo me la pasaba durmiendo DX;; Bueno XD; Prometo que el 5to saldrá más rápido!!

- - - - - - -

Se sentía verdaderamente agotado.

Luego de atravesar media ciudad corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Stan por fin se había detenido frente alguna tienda que realmente no frecuentaba (aunque no era como si fuera a perderse en una ciudad como lo era South Park). Se encontraba inclinado hacia el suelo con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para sostenerlo. Su respiración era agitada y pesada, así que rápidamente rebusco entre sus bolsillos para sacar su inhalador y así evitar un seguro ataque de asma.

En realidad su problema en los pulmones no era tan grave, y realmente era rara la vez que necesitaba de su inhalador, pero aún así siempre lo llevaba consigo. ¿La razón? Simple, era una promesa.

Quizás se preguntarán cuál; bueno, quizás no, y sólo estén esperando que continúe con la mentada historia principal pero de por si lo mencionaré.

El asma de Stan era igual o menos peligroso que la diabetes de Kyle, sin embargo ambos amigos tenía la maña de ser algo… sobre-protectores, por decirlo de algún modo (claro, y quién no luego de ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida casi morir por la falta de un transplante de riñón, además que los adultos de South Park eran bastante 'irresponsables', así que si ellos no se preocupaban, ¿quién lo haría?).

Pero luego de una prolongada discusión civilizada (como Kyle solía llamarles por que en ningún momento terminaban realmente enojados como para comenzar a golpearse o _realmente _agredirse verbalmente ya que los insultos eran ya parte de su vocabulario común), habían llegado a un acuerdo. Aún si no lo necesitara, Stan había prometido siempre llevar consigo un inhalador mientras que Kyle prometió cargar con una inyección de insulina.

Era un acuerdo simple y probablemente nunca los requerirían, pero así los mantenía tranquilos a ambos.

Y eran en momentos como ese cuando Stan agradecía aquello. Quizás no fuera como para matarlo pero sin el inhalador tardaría no menos de media hora en recuperar su aliento.

Lo bueno era que sólo le ocurría en situaciones extrañas (como aquella), ya que un problema de esa magnitud sería bastante molesto para un jugador de fútbol americano como él, que incluso podría evitarle completamente el poder jugar.

Ahora por fin explicaré como fue que nuestro querido pelinegro terminó en aquella situación.

Cabría decir que su falta de auto control ante la situación con la que se encontró había desatado en él una rabia que no creía capaz de experimentar, cegándolo de la realidad. Sin importarle que estuviera en medio de unos de los pasillos de la escuela y claramente ignorando el hecho que el chico era relativamente más chico que él.

Kyle había tenido que sujetarlo por la espalda para que él dejara de golpearlo, mientras que el chico en cuestión había terminado con sangre por todos lados (producto de sus nariz rota). Y si eso no fuera suficiente, Stan supo que se había hundido en una gran mierda cuando vio al hermano menor de Kyle, Ike, acercarse rápidamente para auxiliar al chico que acababa de golpear.

Oh si, ahora estaba positivamente seguro de que la había cagado, y feo. Él, la maldita estrella del maldito equipo de fútbol americano le había partido la cara a un chico de 6to año. Sip, a un pobre chico de no más de 11 años.

No podía estar más jodido.

Stan lanzó un sonoro gruñido y golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía a un lado.

'_Ese hijo de puta se lo merecía'_ se repitió por enésima vez _'Puta, puede que sólo tuviera once años pero bien que andaba de caliente.'_

El joven Marsh se la pasó enfurruñado por varios minutos antes de recordar que estaba en serios problemas (o más bien lo recordó cuando notó la sangre del chico secándose en sus guantes).

'_Mierda.' _ rápidamente se deshizo de ellos y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras decidía que iba a hacer ahora.

Estaba completamente seguro que Kyle lo estaría buscando, ya sea por que estaba preocupado o por que quería regañarle y probablemente partirle la cara por ser tan idiota.

De momento, decidió, lo mejor sería no encontrarse con su amigo; al menos no hasta que hubiera ordenado bien todos sus putos pensamientos. Así que tenía que revisar sus opciones.

¿El lago? No, demasiado obvio. Incluso el cinema o el sitio de videojuegos resultaba obvio. Kyle lo conocía demasiado bien, tenía que improvisar e ir a algún lugar que casi nunca frecuentaba, para así al menos prolongar el momento antes de que su amigo lo encontrase.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente por un largo momento, y de notar en que lugar se encontraba, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a casa de su amigo Kenny. Quedaba bastante cerca y no se aventuraría a cruzar media ciudad para ir a algún otro lugar.

A paso rápido en pocos minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de su pervertido amigo rubio. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces y en pocos minutos Kenny McCormick estaba frente a él.

"Tío!" dijo en tono de sorpresa, Stan casi podía ver la sonrisa bajo su parka "¿Dónde jodidos te habías metido?"

Stan sólo giró los ojos "Oh, cállate," y dispuso entrar a la casa de su amigo aún sin haber sido invitado.

Kenny soltó una risita.

"Menudo teatro que te echaste, tío," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta principal tras de sí y ambos se apresuraban hacia el cuarto del rubio. "¿En qué madres estabas pensando? Enserio."

"Kenny," comenzó Stan mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el puente de su nariz y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "No he venido a este jodido lugar para hablar sobre lo que pasó."

"Claro," interrumpió Kenny mientras se bajaba la capucha, revelando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Has venido para esconderte de Ky"

Dios, ¿acaso era tan obvio?

Stan se limitó a gruñir de nuevo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su amigo. No quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, sólo quería despejar su mente y pensar que iba a hacer.

Y gracias al cielo su amigo rubio pareció comprender esto por que no digo nada más, simplemente se sentó en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, cogió una de las múltiples revistas pornográficas que estaban regadas por el piso y comenzó a hojearla.

"Sólo espero que no empieces a echarte una chaqueta mientras yo _ aún_ estoy aquí, tío"

"Ahora si que me jodiste, tío, primero no puedo hablar y tampoco correrme, menudo amigo que resultaste." Sin embargo Kenny nunca levantó la vista de su revista, y en realidad, sólo la hojeaba por que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Justo en eso sonó el celular de Kenny y este contestó casi de inmediato.

"¿Bueno? … Ajá…. De hecho" aquí se permitió una risita "Sip,… claro… ¿si?... Okay"

El rubio se levantó se de sentó en la cama justo al lado de Stan, prácticamente achocándole el celular para que contestara.

"Es Kyle, y ya le dije que si estabas aquí"

Stan lo miró incrédulo antes de gemir en impotencia y coger el teléfono. Menudo amigo que se cargaba.

"¿Si?"

"¿Stan? ¿Dónde carajos te había metido?"Su tono era más de reproche que enojado "¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados luego que saliste corriendo de la escuela!" Justo como había sospechado. "¿Qué demonios te está pasando?"

"No me pasa nada." Respondió secamente.

"Oh si, claaro" fue la respuesta sarcástica al otro lado de la línea. "Le rompiste la cara a un chico de ONCE años, Stan, ¿cuántos tienes tú, heh?"

Stan frunció el cejo "Bueno, ¿y qué? Quizás me dieron ganas de putearmelo y eso es todo, ¿que madres te importa a tí?"

"Esa no es una razón, Stanley Marsh." Nombre completo, Stan sabía que su amigo estaba molesto ahora. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de manera involuntaria.

"Si claro, ¡defiéndelo! ¡Después de todo se veía que se la pasaban muy bien juntos los dos!"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a contestar. Stan casi _sentir_ a su amigo parpadear un par de veces antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

"¿De qué coños estás hablando?"

"Ah claro, hazte el idiota."

"Stan," comenzó Kyle lentamente, en un tono algo peligroso, "el chico, del cual, por cierto, ni siquiera se su nombre, tropezó y chocó con migo, ¿se suponía que había tenido que dejarlo caer?"

No había palabras para expresar lo idiota que se sentía Stan en ese momento, además que sus mejillas se encontraban furiosamente sonrojadas.

"Bueno, día algo!"

Entonces Stan optó por una de sus opciones menos inteligentes que podía, se puso a la defensiva.

"¡¿Y quién madres dijo que lo golpeé por eso?! Ya le traía ganas al idiota."

"Stanley. Ni siquiera. Lo. Conoces." Ese tono, sin duda ahora si que estaba en problemas, pero la rabia había vuelto a Stan y ahora de valía madres.

"¡¿Tú que sabes?!"

"¡¡A ver, dime como jodidos se llama!!"

"¡¡Eso no es de tu jodida incumbencia!!"

"¡¡Deja de actuar como un estúpido!!"

"¡¿Ah si?! ¡¡Pues yo creo que tu sombrero es estúpido!!" Y con eso le colgó a su amigo, para luego hundir su cabeza en las almohadas de Kenny. Si pensaba que no podía haber estaba más jodido, pues ahora lo estaba. Había metido las cuatro, y hasta el fondo. Y lo sabía por que Kyle no había vuelto a marcar, de no haber sido tan grave el asunto era seguro que el pelirrojo re-marcaba más rápido de lo que él le había colgado.

"Tío," dijo Kenny cautelosamente y con cara de incredulidad. Stan casi se había olvidado de él. "_Tío_."

La verdad era que el rubio estaba estupefacto. Si era raro verlo a él un día sin coquetear con nadie, era aún más raro (como al cubo o algo así) ver a esos dos pelearse en serio. Woah, de hecho pensó que no pasaría mucho antes de que un pedazo del techo de su casa se desprendiera y lo matara, esta vez en serio.

"Cállate la jodida boca, Kenny" fue la respuesta amortiguada por las almohadas de Stan.

"Puta, perdóname por decir esto, pero si que la cagaste, tío." Era todo un record, Kenny ya había soltado la risotada.

"No me parece gracioso, bastardo."

"Lo siento, pero es que, tío, ¡eres _tan_ jodidamente gay!"

Stan soltó un gemido.

"¡¡Que no soy gay!!"

"Si, claro" Kenny resopló. "Voy a la cocina a ver que encuentro de comer, si necesitas mi sabio consejo ya sabes donde encontrarme." Y antes de que Stan pudiera responderle, el rubio ya se había ido.

Stan se hundió aún más entre las almohadas, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en morir asfixiado. Luego de determinar que no ocurría lo suficientemente rápido, se volteó y se quedó mirando al suelo.

No sabía que le estaba pasando y como se libraría de esta (aunque quizás sólo era un dramático sin remedio y estaba sobre exagerando la realidad.

Fue entonces cuando notó que sus manos estaban heladas por la falta de sus guantes, y no pudo evitar pensar que ahora no estaba Kyle para calentarlas de nuevo.

- - - - - - -

Dato, me encantan los reviews :3♥

Oh, y una nota. Soy perfectamente conciente que Ike es 6 años menor que Kyle. Sip, y en este fic ellos tiene 15, van en 10mo grado, por lo que no tendría sentido que el compañero de clase de Ike vaya en 6to, AAH! pero si recuerdan, Ike está adelantado, y entro al último grado del kinder garden cuando tenía 3 mientras que los demás 5 :3 -es una nerd-


	5. Sobre personajes secundarios y manzanas

N/A Chap 5 X3!!! Gracias por sus REVIEWS!!! ;0; FairyLuna, me encantan tus reviews!! Me animan a seguirle Px! Y la img me encantó XD!!!

Bueno, ya, al fic!

- - - - - - -

Por segunda vez en ese día un adolescente atravesaba corriendo la ciudad de South Park. Sin embargo en vez de ser sus cabellos oscuros, eran de un rubio quemado.

La naranja capucha de su parka no le cubría la cara como acostumbraba, por lo que cualquiera podía apreciar sus alborotados cabellos.

Había estado a punto de ser atropellado no menos de diez veces, ya había evadido varias cosas que caían con la intención de aplastarlo y había esquivado varios huecos en el suelo de procedencia dudosa que lo invitaban a caerse a un precipicio sin fondo.

En cualquier otro día normal, o todo lo normal que podría llegar a ser su vida, era seguro que el primero de esos sucesos que atentaban contra su vida ya hubieran acabado con él; por lo que Kenny se sorprendía como era que ningún meteoro (o avión en su defecto) no se hubiera estrellado en el suelo con el único y específico propósito de matarlo.

Estaba conciente que eso sería prácticamente lo único que lo detendría en aquel momento. No entendía como en el pequeño cerebro de Stan le había cabido pedirle a él, a _él_ que sufría un accidente horrible cada 15 minutos, que corriera hasta casa de Kyle para empezar con el plan de reconciliación.

Kenny sabía que era algo bastante importante, por lo que hacía hasta lo imposible por permanecer con vida. Era un hombre con una misión y no dejaría que nada lo detenga, ni siquiera su propia muerte…

Bueno, _casi_ nada.

Era una lástima que su amigo Stan, además de no contemplar los cortos lapsos de vida con los que contaba su amigo rubio, tampoco contempló el hecho que era un pervertido en celo sin remedio.

Kenny casi se tropieza (cosa que seguramente hubiera causado su muerte) cuando frenó de golpe ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Un chico de su edad de cabellos rubios claros se encontraba afuera de su casa sentado sobre una pequeña manta azul, cantando mientras jugaba con lo que parecían manzanas y muñecos de acción.

La sonrisa de Kenny era de oreja a oreja y le tomó menos de cinco segundos decidir ir a por el chico y el que su misión no era tan importante después de todo.

Cautelosamente, como cual depredador acercándose a su presa, el rubio se acercó al otro chico, relamiéndose ligeramente los labios. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de un solo movimiento lo rodeó por la cintura con sus ágiles brazos, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo lo más que podía mientras hundía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, inhalando profundamente su suave esencia.

"K-Kenny! Oh c-cielos, eres t-tú," tartamudeó la 'presa' sorprendido ante el reciente 'ataque', aunque no era como si no tartamudeará normalmente.

"Hmhmm," fue la suave respuesta del pervertido rubio. No se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

"U-um," comenzó el otro algo inseguro "Y, u-uh, ¿qué h-haces por a-aquí?"

Kenny no podía determinar si el otro rubio estaba nervioso por su presencia o era simplemente su estado normal.

"Pues, nada más saludando" respondió mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca dado que el otro chico se había volteado para mirarlo, y resultaba demasiado simple el robarle un beso en aquel instante.

Y sin embargo no lo hizo.

Kenny era conciente que de haber sido cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho como si de un reflejo se tratara. Pero con este chico algo se lo impedía. Y él era perfectamente conciente de que era.

"¿Y tú que haces?" dijo casi ronroneando.

"U-um, bu-bueno, sólo s-salí un rato d-de mi casa p-para jugar aquí a-afuera," respondió el otro chico mientras se retorcía las manos.

"Oh, ya veo."

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. El chico frente a él era demasiado _lindo_ (por decirlo de algún modo). Quizás había sido esa inocencia lo que lo había atraído. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Leopold Stotch, mejor conocido como 'Butters'.

A veces no terminaba de creer que el chico ya tuviera quince años. El prospecto de enseñarle a alguien como Butters todas las maravillas del mundo 'adulto' era demasiado para Kenny. Increíblemente tentador.

Sin embargo algo siempre se lo impedía, haciendo que fuera muchísimo más lento de lo normal para avanzar en su 'relación' con él.

Quizás el mismo de arrebatarle la inocencia era lo que lo detenía… pero no por mucho. Él sabría como forjar su camino hasta el momento deseado.

Lo que no notaba era que quizás caería más profundo de lo pensado.

"U-um, K-Kenny?"

"Hmhmm?"

"U-uh… ¿q-qué estás h-haciendo?"

"Abrazándote."

"O-oh… U-uh ¿p-por qué?"

"Por qué sí."

"O-oh… p-pero…"

"Oye, ¿quieres ir a los videojuegos?"

"U-um, ¿hablas en serio?"

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"P-pues no sé," se encogió de hombros y hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que le volviera a responder. "B-bueno, vale."

Kenny sonrió y no pudo evitar besarle suavemente la piel de su cuello. Luego de un salto se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Butters para ayudarle a pararse, la cual fue aceptada luego de que el chico en cuestión se sobrepusiera de la sorpresa que le ocasionó el repentino beso.

"Venga, te prometo que te invito un helado también." Podría ser que en su juventud había sido bastante pobre, pero ahora con su trabajo en la Sex Shop ya no era tan trágico. Podría ser que no le sobraba el dinero pero ya tampoco se la pasaba padeciendo.

Oh, y ¿creen que un chico de quince años no debería tener permitido el trabajar y MUCHO MENOS en una tienda de artículos sexuales? Bueno, digamos que Kenny tenía sus contactos, y sip, mucho material de chantaje para casi media ciudad. El ser el mayor pervertido de la ciudad llegaba a tener sus ventajas, y aún más si se era 'amigo' de la mamá de Cartman.

"Oh cielos, p-pero volver-remos antes del toque de q-queda, ¿v-verdad?" Butters parecía preocupado por aquello.

Kenny estaba muy tentado a deliberadamente pasarse del 'toque de queda' que sus padres de Butters le habían impuesto (por qué en verdad, el chico ya tenía quince años, ¿Qué clase de padres le pedían que estuviera en casa antes de las ocho?), pero sabía que al chico esto le preocupaba en sobre manera, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

"Te lo prometo."

El rostro de Butters se iluminó.

"O-oh, ¡de acu-cuerdo!"

Entonces se dirigieron a la plaza, Kenny de cuando en cuando coqueteando descaradamente con Butters (tomándole de la mano, abrazándolo y besándolo cada vez que podía, y diciendo muchas cosas con doble sentido) y con quien se le atravesara, para ser sinceros, pero no tan seriamente como si lo hiciera cuando estaba sólo. El rubio chico le robaba toda su atención.

Tanto, que el joven McCormick no recordó en ningún momento al chico de cabellos oscuros que _aún_ se encontraba en su cuarto comiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo.

- - - - - - -

N/A Nyooooo XDDD mwahaha siento mucho este capítulo… es sólo que KennyxButters me fascina T-T;; Y no pude evitar poner esta 'mini-historia' en medio de este menjurje XD;;;;;!!!!! Ash, les prometo que mañana ya subo cual era la mentada 'misión' de Kenny XD y que pasará con nuestros protas LOL


	6. La misión y el idiota más grande

N/A Sexto chapppp!!! X333!!! Disfruten de la tortura de Stan D XD

- - - - - - -

Stan se encontraba, literalmente, caminando en círculos en la habitación de su amigo Kenny. La verdad ya no sabía que hacer y no podía quedarse quieto. Había intentado comer algo, ver la TV, escuchar música e incluso hojear las revistas porno de su amigo, pero nada daba resultado.

La ansiedad y el nerviosismo se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Hacía más de media hora que Kenny había salido en su 'misión', ¿por qué madres estaba demorando tanto?

Sólo esperaba que todo resultara de acuerdo al plan…

- - - Media hora antes - - -

Después de la fatídica llamada por el celular con el mejor amigo de toda su vida, y de que Kenny se fuera a quién sabe donde; Stan había permanecido mirando los patrones que formaban las múltiples grietas en el techo de su amigo.

Tenía que idear alguna forma salir de aquel problema, y pronto.

Había visto ya la forma de la cara de Jennifer López cuando se le ocurrió algo. No era la idea más brillante jamás concebida, pero era algo y se aferraba a que fuera su última esperanza.

Rápidamente saltó de la cama y bajó hacia la cocina, donde Kenny se encontraba.

"¡Kenny! ¿Dónde madres estás? ¡Trae tu culo para acá!"

El susodicho volteó a verlo con una expresión de 'yo no fui' mientras dejaba un trozo de sándwich a medio masticar en su boca. Era una suerte que los padres de Kenny no se encontraran en aquel momento.

"¿Bfe babfles bierhes?"

"Ugh, no seas guarro, termínate eso antes de hablar," dijo Stan con cara de asco. Kenny giró los ojos y tragó.

"Dije; ¿qué madres quieres?"

"Necesito tu ayuda." Respondió Stan secamente. Kenny levantó ambas cejas.

"¿Huh? ¿Y para qué?"

"Es por lo de Kyle…" ante esto, la confusión de Kenny se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa pícara.

"¡Oooh! ¿Entonces ya descubriste que si eres gay por él?" Stan palideció.

" ¿Q-qué? ¡¡No!!" dijo sintiendo las mejillas calientes. "No es eso, coño. ¡Ya deja de decir pendejadas!" completó entre enojado y frustrado.

Kenny se limitó a soltar una risotada.

"Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué? Carajo."

"Vale, ya, no te enojes." Kenny en verdad trataba dejar de reírse. "¿Qué era?"

"Um, bueno. Necesito que vayas a hablar con Kyle…" Stan comenzó algo inseguro.

"Estás seguro que él que debería hablar con él debería ser, um, no sé, quizás ¿_tú_?" El sarcasmo era totalmente palpable. Stan le dirigió una mirada asesina.

"No idiota, tienes que ir tú"

"Oh, y ¿eso por qué? Yo no soy el que está en peligro de ser asesinado… al menos no en manos de Ky."

"¡Precisamente por eso!"

Kenny ahora sí parecía confundido.

"¿Huh?"

Stan giró los ojos.

"Mira, ¡si voy yo es seguro que me arranca la cabeza ante cualquier movimiento súbito que haga! Por eso," explicó "es preciso que vayas tú y lo calmes antes que yo hable con él."

"Ajá, y el que termina con la cabeza arrancada soy yo." Kenny ahora no parecía divertido.

"¡Si yo muero no voy a revivir!" de defendió el pelinegro.

"Tío," dijo Kenny incrédulo, "esa es la idea más estúpida que has tenido."

Stan quiso decir algo en su defensa pero notó que Kenny tenía razón. Mierda, todo sonaba mucho mejor dentro de su cabeza.

"¡Sólo hazlo y ya!"

Kenny puso cara de exasperación.

"Bueno, vale. Pero tienes que prometerme que si tu y Kyle terminan teniendo sexo caliente, me dejarás mirar."

Stan parecía horrorizado.

"¡¡_Tío_!!"

"Es broma, hombre." Ya le había empezado a dar otro ataque de risa, pero se detuvo por que no quería morir por reírse tanto. "Pero me debes una."

- - - Presente - - -

El imbécil le había prometido no demorarse mucho. ¿Acaso Kyle estaba _tan_ molesto?

Justo entonces la puerta principal de la casa sonó, provocando que Stan casi saltara del susto. Pero casi de inmediato corrió a abrir.

¿Acaso se le habían olvidado a Kenny las llaves o algo?

Sin embargo sintió que su corazón caía a sus pies cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un pelirrojo judío con cara de pocos amigos, aún cuando fuera un poco más bajo y más menudo que Stan, resultaba seriamente intimidante.

"Hola, Stan."

No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido parado ahí, frente a su mejor amigo, sosteniendo la chapa de la puerta, sin hacer ni decir nada, sólo mirándole.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Dijo Kyle simplemente sin cambiar su mirada. Stan parpadeó y asintió torpemente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al pelirrojo.

Kyle entró sin decir nada más mientras Stan cerraba la puerta. Vaya lugar para tener aquella plática, en una casa totalmente ajena.

El pelirrojo permaneció un rato en silencio y dándole la espalda a Stan por varios minutos, pero en cuanto se volteó para mirarlo Stan no pudo evitar echarse para atrás.

"¿Qué madres te pasa?"

"Ya te he dicho que nada." Dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda!" Explotó. "Te conozco de toda la vida, ¡creo que soy perfectamente capaz de notar cuando te pasa algo!"

"¡No te des mucho crédito!" replicó Stan, la única manera de encontrar el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse al pelirrojo era agrediéndolo. "¡No siempre puedes estar en lo correcto!"

Kyle apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Justo como siempre hacía cada vez que se enojaba.

Stan esperaba que lo golpeara, y en verdad que hubiera sido mucho mejor si lo hubiera hecho, ya que lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

"¡Dijiste que no te molestaba!" Acusó. "_¡Confié en ti!_"

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, Stan no sabía si de lo molesto que estaba o por otra cosa.

"¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!" Oh si, su idiotez iba creciendo cada vez más.

"¡¡Creí que estaba _implícito_!!"

"¡¿Desde cuando?!"

"_¡Desde que eres mi mejor amigo!_"

Entonces Stan ya no supo que decir. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía seguir hablando mientras su amigo casi comenzaba a temblar.

"¡Por eso no quería decírtelo! ¡Sabía que reaccionaría de este modo! Pero me lo preguntaste, ¡no podía mentirte! Así que confié en _ti_. ¡Confié que seguiríamos siendo amigos sin importar aquello! Yo no pedí sentirme como me siento, Stan. Es algo que pasó ¡y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo!" Kyle respiraba agitadamente, era obvio que trataba de calmarse. Su expresión de enojo estaba siendo opacada por una expresión de dolor. Algo que Stan no podía soportar, no podía siquiera seguir mirándolo a la cara.

"Pues no me hubieras dicho nada."

"¿_Qué_?"

"Eso, ¡no me hubieras dicho nada! ¡Hubiera sido mejor así! ¡No me hubieras involucrado en aquello y yo seguiría feliz viviendo una vida _normal_ sin tener que preocuparme de trivialidades como esa! Si hubieras pensado como mi mejor amigo que dices que eres, ¡no me hubieras dicho absolutamente _nada_!"

Hubiera seguido diciendo estupidez y media si no fuera que Kyle le había golpeado en plena cara, provocando que cayera al suelo. Recordando por qué casi a nadie le gustaba meterse con él; mierda, sus golpes sí que dolían.

Kyle se había parado a lado de él y Stan se preparó para l patada que venía, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar algo húmedo golpeó su mejilla. Levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo pero no encontró expresión alguna en su mirada. Podría aparentar enojo pero él podía ver que no había nada.

"Eres un _idiota_."

No parecía estar llorando, o haber llorado. Pero al momento de voltearse para dejar a Stan, en uno de sus movimientos Stan pudo notar un rastro húmedo en una de las mejillas de su amigo.

Ante esto sintió su corazón encogerse de una manera muy dolorosa, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada, simplemente observarlo mientras salía de la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe y sin voltear a verlo ni una sola vez.

- - - - - - -

N/A El dram, EL DRAMAAA!!! Siéntanlooooo XDXD!! Si lo sé, Stan es un reverendo idiota XD Ee, a ver si aprende en el sig chap.

Reviews? OwO


	7. ¿Reconciliación?

N/A Seeeeeeeeeeh!!! Séptimo chap!!! o.ó9!! Disfruten X3

- - - - - - -

"En otras palabras, estás más jodido que Paris Hilton en una orgía."

Aquel elocuente comentario sólo podía provenir de una persona; Kenny McCormick.

"Ugh, ¡asco, tío!"

Bueno, al menos había conseguido una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

Desde que lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo en medio de la sala de su casa cuando regresó a la vida luego de morir aplastado por una máquina de videojuegos, Stan había estado actuando como una especie de zombi; ni siquiera pudo convencerlo de llegar a su casa por lo que tuvo que llamar a casa de los Marsh y hacer la actuación de su vida para que lo dejen quedarse en su casa.

Con trabajo pudo llevarlo a su cuarto para que duerma en la cama y no en el suelo. Y tuvo que hacer un milagro para que asistiera a la escuela ese día. De hecho, iba a llevar puesta la misma ropa que tenía el día anterior, pero Kenny le había prestado al menos una camisa para cambiarse (que decía '¿Me haces LOCH?'). Además de haber tratado el ojo morado que Kyle le había dejado.

Sabía que se lo merecía por ser tan idiota, pero resultaba tan patético que sentía pena por él.

"Bueno, es la única manera de que digas algo, tío." Dijo Kenny poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza. "No sé que hacer, ya me estás empezando a asustar."

Stan gruñó.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, Kenny." Replicó mientras entraban a la escuela. Stan miraba hacia todos lados casi tan paranoico como Tweek, al parecer por si veía a cierto pelirrojo… o quizás para evitarlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?" Dijo el rubio ofendido.

"Se suponía que tú ibas a hablar con él _antes_ de que él hablara conmigo." Acusó. "¡Se suponía que ibas a calmarlo!"

Kenny soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Ah, cierto, ¿huh?"

Stan giró los ojos.

"Menudo amigo que resultas."

"Bueno, Stan, amigo, debes saber que a veces hay ciertas cosas que la vida, ciertas _circunstancias_ que uno no puede evitar… que simplemente pasan. Caminos que hay que seguir para no crear una curvatura en el tiempo y el espacio que posiblemente causarían la destrucción del planeta…" Su tono era bastante convincente, y el hecho que usara palabras tan sofisticadas lo hacían creíble.

Y hubiera seguido de no ser que un menudo chico de cabellos rubio claro se acercó justo en ese momento.

"Oh, K-Kenny, ¿t-te encuentras b-bien?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" En un segundo, Kenny había olvidado a su amigo pelinegro y mágicamente ya se encontraba a lado del otro chico.

"U-um, bueno, l-luego del _accidente_, p-pues, me preocup-pe…" respondió retorciéndose un poco las manos.

Kenny parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿En serio?"

Butters asintió tímidamente. Y de haber tenía la capucha de la parka abajo, podrían haber apreciado una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de McCormick.

"Me halagas."

"O-oh, lo siento."

"No, no." Kenny rió ligeramente. "Está bien, gracias."

"O-oh." Butters sonrió. "G-gracias también, p-por lo de a-ayer."

"No hay problema, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras." De un momento a otro su brazo ya estaba rodeando los hombros del otro chico.

"U-um, de acuerdo." Dijo asintiendo. Kenny quería darle un beso pero se contuvo. "B-bueno, m-me voy a clase."

Kenny permaneció mirándole hasta que desapareció entre la multitud de alumnos y se hubiera quedado en un estado de ensoñación por varios minutos de no ser por que su amigo pelinegro rompió su burbuja.

"¿Con qué circunstancias que uno de puede evitar, huh? ¿Curvaturas en el espacio, huh? Tu culo." Replicó sintiendo una de sus venas en la frente palpitándole de lo molesto que estaba.

Kenny rió nerviosamente por segunda vez.

"Perdóname, pero _es_ importante, al menos para mí."

Stan giró los ojos.

"Cualquier cosa que se _mueva_ resulta 'importante' para ti."

Kenny frunció en cejo, sintiéndose verdaderamente ofendido pero optó por no decir nada.

"Bueno, volviendo contigo, ¿cuál es el plan esta vez, Einstein?"

La expresión en el rostro de Stan fue inmediata y bastante sorpresiva; de enojado a completamente angustiado.

"No sé," dijo en un tono miserable.

Podía haber sido que al momento de pelearse con su mejor amigo habría parecido la mejor idea, pero como cinco segundos (o menos) después que el pelirrojo se había ido se dio cuenta que no lo fue, y decir que se sentía como la persona más miserable del planeta era poco.

¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Quizás Dios ya se había aburrido de las múltiples muertes de Kenny (o quizás se le había acabado la creatividad) y ahora se la traía contra él.

Kenny le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en un gesto de apoyo moral.

"Ya pensaremos en algo." Aseguró en un tono tranquilizador.

Stan suspiró y medio asintió antes de que dirigieran ambos al inicio de sus clases.

- - - -

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo llamaran a la oficina del director o del consejero estudiantil, según sea el caso, por su comportamiento del día anterior.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraban, además del director y él, su entrenador, el chico que había golpeado, y dos testigos, que resultaron ser Kyle y un tipo que Stan no conocía.

De alguna manera su entrenador había conseguido idear una historia _convincente_ de cómo había acabado Stan golpeando al el chico de sexto grado. Era importante para él que su jugador estrella no quedara en detención cuando debería estar en los entrenamientos. Y bueno, el ojo morado que Stan se cargaba ayudaba en mucho.

Prácticamente ya había logrado convencer al consejero y a la directora que Stan no había tenido la culpa (o que había sido en defensa propia o algo así). Stan se limitaba a mantener la cabeza baja mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz. No podía creer a su entrenador.

En cuanto levantó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Kyle. El pelirrojo parecía furioso, tenía los brazos cruzados y le dirigía una mirada que, Stan creía, sólo tenía reservada para Cartman.

A Stan se le enchinó la piel y tragó saliva.

Recordaba claramente el plan de Kenny. Este le había dicho específicamente que aquel era el momento de empezar a hacer lo correcto, si no lo hacía ahora ya no tendría salvación alguna.

Volvió a tragar saliva y junto todo el coraje posible para que al momento de hablar su voz sonara de lo más calmada posible.

"Ha sido mi culpa." … Bueno, al menos no había chillado como cuando habló con Kyle aquella vez.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verle incrédulos, incluso la expresión de Kyle había cambiado.

"¿Sr. Marsh…?"

"Si, uh, bueno, pues el chico sólo estaba ahí parado y pues… yo me acerqué a golpearlo. Uh, si." Su 'confesión' había sido algo lenta y pausada, apenas si levantaba la mirada pero al menos era la verdad.

La directora parpadeó varias veces mientras que el entrenador se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Bueno, Sr. Marsh, ¿se podría saber entonces el por qué de su comportamiento?"

Stan sólo se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que ni él estaba seguro del por qué. Al ver que el alumno no pretendía otorgar más información al respecto, la directora se limitó a suspirar.

"Ciertamente es admirable que acepte su culpa, Sr. Marsh , pero comportamientos como el que demostró el día de ayer no se toleran en esta escuela, ¿mmkay? La violencia no es la solución, por que la violencia es mala, ¿mmkay?" Comenzó el consejero, el Sr. Mackey, mirándole sobre sus anteojos. "Normalmente esto ameritaría una suspensión, ¿mmkay? Pero dadas sus _circunstancias_…" Las cuales eran, por supuesto, el ser la estrella del equipo de fútbol. "Bueno, estoy seguro que con dos semanas de detención será suficiente para hacerlo recapacitar, ¿mmkay?"

Stan asintió. Bueno, al menos aquello ya no era su culpa. Volvió a mirar a Kyle para encontrar al pelirrojo con la mirada perdida y una expresión con un dejo de tristeza.

Esta apenas era la primera parte del plan.

"Bueno, como todo ya está solucionado aquí, ya pueden volver a clase, ¿mmkay?"

- - - -

Stan no se la había acabado con el sermón de su entrenador. Estaba realmente furioso por el hecho que Stan, estúpidamente según lo había catalogado el entrenador, se había declarado culpable.

Pero por la mente de Stan lo último que pasaba era el fútbol.

Sólo repasaba en su mente una y otra vez lo que haría en clase de gimnasia.

Se acercaría a Kyle y le pediría perdón. Incluso ya había escrito lo que le diría, así al menos si no encontraba su voz le daría el papel al pelirrojo para que él lo lea.

Tenía que funcionar, no sabía que más hacer para recuperar la amistad de su amigo. Sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo le perdonara todas las estupideces que había hecho.

Sin embargo, el entrenador no parecía pensar lo mismo. Lo había citado en su oficina en la clase de gimnasia y su sermón no parecía tener fin. El ojo de Stan había adquirido un tic y si el entrenador no terminaba pronto sabía que terminaría golpeando al hijo de puta.

Para cuando, por fin, terminó de decirle de cosas, ya tenía no menos de quince minutos desde que el timbre había sonado. Stan salió corriendo hacia las duchas con la esperanza de que su amigo aún estuviera allí.

'_Que esté, que esté, que esté, que esté.'_ pensó desesperadamente mientras entraba a las duchas. Pero para su mala suerte, ya no quedaba nadie allí.

"¡¡Aw, _aaawww_!!" dijo mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz. Maldito entrenador hijo de puta, le había hecho perder su oportunidad, no sabía si volvería a juntar el valor para encontrarse con Kyle de nuevo.

Justo entonces un joven pelirrojo se asomó entre los pasillo del lugar, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

"Stan…"

Apenas fue un susurro pero el pelinegro lo escuchó perfectamente. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con otra algo tímida. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápidamente a su amigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara, y ese alguien no había sido Stan.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"… uh, bueno, ¿tú?" Dios, ¿cuando planeaba quitársele lo estúpido?

"Bueno, salía de las duchas y Kenny me ha echado algo extraño, pero como ya es tarde sólo me dio tiempo de secármelo con la toalla y pues…"

Fue entonces cuando Stan notó varias cosas, estaba demasiado cerca de su amigo, tan cerca que podía sentir el peculiar y suave aroma que despedía en aquel momento, por qué no era como normalmente olía, cosa que por alguna extraña razón lo sabía; Kyle no tenía puesta la playera; la piel del pelirrojo tenía una ligera capa húmeda que la hacía brillar ligeramente, y ¿desde cuando los ojos de Kyle brillaban tanto?

El pelinegro tragó saliva.

"Y ¿a qué has venido tú?"

"Uh….." Sip, aquella fue toda la elocuente respuesta de Stan. Intentó recordar que era, intentó recordar que tenía un papel con todo en su bolsillo izquierdo, en el que por cierto tenía su mano adentro. Pero no pudo.

Era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar fijamente a Kyle. Cosa que empezaba a azorar un poco al pelirrojo.

"¿Stan?"

Eso fue todo.

En un solo movimiento tomó a su amigo por la cintura y unió sus labios en un posesivo y desesperado beso. Kyle a penas tuvo tiempo de soltar un gritito de sorpresa, y Stan rápidamente aprovechaba para profundizar el beso.

El sabor de su amigo lo embriagaba y encontraba delicioso el hecho de presionar su ávida lengua contra la de su amigo.

Aunque era bastante intenso, pronto se encontró dejando los labios del pelirrojo para comenzar a besar y morder suavemente su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban sus costados lentamente, disfrutando cada detalle de él y cada uno de los pequeños sonidos que Kyle hacía.

"Ahh, Stan, Aahah"

Ya había comenzado a besar su pecho cuando un profundo gemido por parte del pelinegro le hizo detenerse. Era como si su sistema operativo ya hubiera reiniciado y ahora era completamente conciente de lo que hacía. La imagen de su amigo frente a el respirando pesadamente y con las mejillas encendidas, fue como un choque de electricidad que sintió que lo atravesaba y que provocó que se separaba de él.

Lo que no sabía era que las piernas de Kyle fallaban y él era el único soporte que su amigo tenía, por lo que el pelirrojo terminó en el suelo.

"¿S-Stan?"

Sólo pudo hacer lo único que podía en aquel momento.

Salió corriendo.

- - - - - - -

N/A Weeeeeee!!! POR FIN, algo de acción Style!!! X3!!!! 83!! Espero que les haya gustado fufufufu o-ó No olviden dejar reviews que me fascinan!!! ;0;!!

Esperen pronto el sig chap!! XD


	8. No te metas con Craig

N/A Octavo chap!!! 8DDDD!!!! Disfruten !!!

- - - - - - -

Esta definitivamente NO era su obligación.

Ya era domingo y se había pasado todo el sábado y la tarde del viernes 'cuidando' a su amigo. Incluso había estado a punto de darle un beso al rubio de sus sueños justo cuando el pelinegro entró de golpe a su casa. No tuvo más remedio que cancelar la 'cita' al ver el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba, y además tuvo que pedir unos días libres en su trabajo.

Y ¿todo por qué?

Por qué a su amigo le había dado ponerse en modo 'emo' y ni siquiera se dignaba a decirle que había pasado, y la verdad era que ya estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Si, causaba lástima de lo patético que era, pero como decía; no era su obligación ver que comiera, que se bañara, que dejara de escuchar esas malditas canciones deprimentes y ver que no tratara de asfixiarse con su almohada o algo por el estilo… era la de Kyle.

Ya se sentía al borde de agarrárselo a golpes para que despertara o al menos le dijera que madres pasó.

Había tratado de contactar a Kyle, pero el pelirrojo tenía apagado el celular y ni manera de dejar sólo a Stan.

Dios, era peor que cuando era niño.

Lo bueno era que Butters era demasiado inocente y no había pensado nada malo de que Stan corriera en su ayuda, ya que, por Dios, si lo fuera ya los hubiera sacado a patadas de su casa. Y al menos su nuevo número de 'Oui', de su suscripción por correspondencia, ya había llegado para que se entretuviera un poco.

La verdad era que ya se le estaban acabando las ideas y ya no estaba tan seguro de cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, pero justo cuando creyó que necesitaría ayuda profesional, el chico menos esperado llamó a la puerta de su casa.

"… ¿Craig?"

"McCormick."

Su relación con aquel pelinegro en realidad no era muy buena, sobre todo si uno es el mejor amigo de Eric Cartman y se la pasa coqueteando con su novio.

"Uh, ¿y que te trae por aquí?" Dijo con una sonrisita. Lamentablemente Craig no le devolvió el gesto.

"¿Dónde está?"

"¿Huh?"

"Vamos no te hagas el idiota, sabes bien de que imbécil hablo." Craig parecía seriamente fastidiado.

Kenny parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender de quien hablaba el otro chico.

"¿Stan?"

Craig giró los ojos.

"¿Acaso hay otro?"

Kenny frunció el cejo.

"¿Para qué quieres verlo?"

"Mira, McCormick. Esa no es de tu puta incumbencia, he venido hasta acá por que se que ese maricón hijo de puta está escondiéndose aquí, y no para admirar la chingada decoración de tu casa. Así que más te vale llevarme a donde está ese cabrón si es que no quieres que tenga que pasar sobre tu jodido cadáver para ir yo mismo."

Oh si, ahora a Kenny ya no le quedaba la menor duda de que Craig estaba total y completamente encabronado. Su tono era completamente intimidante y en verdad no sentía deseos de poner a prueba su paciencia ni mucho menos ser Stanley Marsh en ese momento.

Se encontraban en la entrada de su cuarto en menos tiempo del que se había tomado Craig en hacer su 'discurso'.

"Hey, Stan, alguien vino a verte."

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

"Er…" La mirada de Kenny pasó de a Stan recostado en su cama a Craig. "Bueno, si me necesitan estaré abajo, ¿vale?"

Y con eso desapareció escaleras abajo.

Desde la cocina Kenny trató de agudizar el oído lo mejor que podía, aunque no era como si en su casa no se escuchara todo lo que pasaba en cuartos contiguos. Hubo varios minutos de silencio en los que el rubio temió que quizás Craig estuviera asfixiando a su amigo con la almohada más cercana, pero un repentino golpe contra el suelo y un grito de sorpresa disipó sus dudas.

"Coño, ¡¿qué putas crees que haces?!"

Suspiró. Quizás era por el bien de su amigo. Y con esto en mente se concentró en prepararse un bocadillo y disfrutar del 'espectáculo'.

Por su parte, Stan había permanecido en su mundo a escala de grises hasta que Craig violentamente había volteado la cama con todo y él encima; provocando que él cayera al suelo y dicho mueble sobre él.

"Maldito hijo de puta, ¡¿cuál es tu jodido problema?!" Dijo luego del grito de sorpresa inicial y el haber logrado salir de debajo de aquella cama.

"Lo mismo te pregunto, cabrón."

"Mira, no sé que ma-" pero no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que en menos de un segundo Craig ya lo había sujetado por el cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado con violencia.

"Cállate la jodida boca y escucha atentamente que sólo lo diré una jodida vez ya que a la próxima te parto la cara." Dijo Craig mientras literalmente lo sacudía de un lado a otro. "Más te vale que vayas en este mismo jodido instante y hables con ese judío de mierda."

Ante esto el pelinegro de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. De un movimiento se soltó del agarre de Craig y lo empujó. Su rostro poniéndose rojo de la ira.

"¡No le llames así, cabrón!" Dijo cerrando los puños. "Además esto no es de tu jodida incumbencia."

Craig lo miró con cara de fastidio.

"Me importa una mierda lo que pase entre el judío y tú, y soy jodidamente conciente de que no es de mi incumbencia, ni lo será." Comenzó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Pero si se vuelve de mi puta incumbencia desde que tu jodido novio se la pasa día y noche acaparando la atención de Tweek."

Stan no pareció haber comprendido esto a la primera, así que terminó mirándolo por un rato con cara de confusión. Craig giró los ojos.

"Broflovski se la ha pasado con Tweek todo el puto fin de semana por que está deprimido por cualquiera que sea la mamada que le hayas hecho y por que tú estas con McCormick. Y siendo tan buen amigo que es, lo cual respeto hasta cierto jodido punto, Tweek se la ha pasado _consolándolo_." Para ese momento, Stan ya había descubierto lo terriblemente intimidante que podía resultar Craig, y el por qué nadie le decía nada sobre su orientación sexual. "Lo que no tolero es que interfieran con mi puta vida sexual luego de haber _esperado_ todo un puto _mes_ para este fin de semana." Y también descubriría que un Craig sexualmente frustrado no era un Craig que él querría ver muy a menudo… sobre todo si él era la víctima sobre el cual el pelinegro estaba a punto de descargar su ira.

Luego su cerebro reaccionó ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ugh, ¡tío!" Dijo con una cara entre asco y sorpresa. Definitivamente esos eran los detalles que no deseaba conocer de la vida sexual de NADIE.

Justo en eso ambos pudieron escuchar la exclamación de 'JA!' del rubio que se encontraba en el primer piso. Craig giró los ojos y le insultó con la mano casi como un reflejo.

"Es tu culpa en primer lugar."

Sin embargo no parecía intimidarle en lo más mínimo.

"Ugh, pero no tienen ustedes como, ¿¿quince años??" Dijo Stan aún con su gesto de horror en la cara.

"¿Y qué?" Desafió Craig. "El hecho de que tu no hayas cogido por ser tan idiota no significa que los demás tampoco hayan hecho." Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

Stan le dirigió una mirada asesina.

"Cállate la jodida boca."

Pero Craig ya se cargaba una sonrisa engreída.

"Aunque claro, resulta bastante obvio."

"¡Que te calles!"

Criag volvió a insultarlo con la mano.

"Como he dicho, me importa un cojón lo que hagas… o que no hagas para el caso," aún sonreía, "Pero te lo advierto cabrón. Si para mañana no tengo de vuelta la atención de Tweek, me encargaré de castrarte personalmente."

Sin embargo el ego herido de Stan impidió que sintiera algún tipo de miedo ante aquella amenaza. ¿Qué podía ser peor que echarle en cara un chico que aún era virgen? En realidad no le había tomado importancia. Tenía aún quince años, y la única relación amorosa que había sostenido a lo largo de su vida era con Wendy; en la que ambos habían roto y vuelto más veces que todos los demás habitantes de South Park juntos…. Dios, aquello sonaba tan patético.

Bueno, decidió Kenny luego que Craig se había ido de su casa y él había vuelto a su habitación, al menos Stan ya no estaba recostado en la cama con expresión de abatimiento total.

"¿Vas a decirme ahora que coños ha pasado entre tú y Kyle?"

Stan lo miró entre enfadado y haciendo un puchero. Luego sin más se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo.

"Mierda."

- - - -

"¿Me estás diciendo que le has dado el mejor beso de su vida y has salido corriendo como un completo e imbécil cobarde?" Kenny ahora si que estaba escéptico.

"Coño, ¡que no ha sido así!" Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Bueno, tío, es que así suena. En serio, no puedo verlo de ningún otro jodido modo." Dijo el rubio alzando ambas cejas. "Es que no puedo creerlo, ¡eres tan idiota y tan gay!"

Stan lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Genial, gracias por el apoyo, tío."

"Puta, creo que no fue tan buena idea tirarle aquella colonia de feromonas concentrada a Kyle."

"Si y-… _¿Qué?_"

Kenny parpadeó y tardó una fracción de segundo antes de darse cuenta que la había cagado.

"… ¿Ups?"

Stan lo miraba con una expresión entre enojo, shock y horror.

"¡Todo ha sido tu jodida culpa!"

"Oh, vamos, que ya has venido queriendo tirártelo desde hace un tiempo." Dijo Kenny a la defensiva. "¡Yo sólo te he dado un empujoncito!"

"¡¡Aw, _aaawww_!!" gimió Stan sujetándose fuertemente el puente de su nariz. "¡No puedo creerte!"

Kenny se limitó a girar los ojos.

"A situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas, tío. He tratado de decírtelo en los idiomas posibles, pero la verdad no parece atravesar la gruesa capa de tu cráneo a tu cerebro." Dijo Kenny en un tono bastante serio. "Creo que ha llegado el momento que te tragues ese jodido orgullo de mierda y admitas que él te gusta."

Y con eso como su ultimátum, el rubio se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación.

Stan no sabía que más decir. Su terca frase de 'No soy Gay' no parecía salirle como siempre lo hacía. Simplemente parecía poder recortarse ahí en el suelo en medio de la habitación tratando de descifrar que hacer con su vida.

Y esperando, ahora sí, hacer lo correcto.

- - - - - - -

N/A XD Perdón por la espera de un día lol Pero descanso los domingos XD!!! Porfas, reviewwwsss!!! Ya casi nos acercamos al final!! ouó! Y ya vez Mako, ay puse lo que querías XD!


	9. Los mejores manipuladores

N/A.- Noveno Chap? Wow, genial, ¿huh? O.o Ash, bueno, disfruten!! XDDD!!!

- - - - - - -

Wendy Testaburger era de las chicas más populares de la escuela secundaria del South Park.

Más no era la típica chica popular tonta la que todos están acostumbrados. Ella era más bien admirada.

Aquel año había conseguido ser una de los miembros más importantes de la sociedad de alumnos, además de tener una columna principal en el diario estudiantil y sin contar que era una de las estrellas del club de drama.

Sus altas calificaciones y la falta de manchas en su expediente también contribuían a su buena imagen. Ella, junto con Kyle, contaba con las notas más altas de su generación.

Sin embargo, no sólo era respetada por su cautivadora y sencilla belleza, ni por su amplia lista de actividades extracurriculares. Wendy era también conocida por ser extremadamente astuta, inteligente, calculadora y en varias ocasiones bastante manipuladora. Dispuesta a lo que sea por conseguir lo que deseaba. No cabía duda que sería una excelente miembro de la comunidad política, después de todo era su meta.

En resumen; nadie 'jodía' con Wendy Testaburger y salía libre para contarlo.

Y siendo como era, Wendy no pudo evitar notar la reciente peculiar conducta de su eterno ex-novio y novio Stan Marsh.

En las últimas dos semanas el joven pelinegro había actuado de una manera casi paranoica además de una casi obsesiva hacia su mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski.

Y junto con los recientes incidentes a su alrededor hacían más fácil unir los puntos entre si. Pero todas las dudas que aún conservaba se disiparon por completo cuando el pasado viernes había visto salir a Stanley corriendo de las duchas, con una expresión bastante perturbada; y para que varios minutos después su mejor amigo también. Sólo que Kyle se cargaba una cara de abatimiento total, con claros rastros de haber estado llorando.

Wendy se sorprendió bastante cuando se dio cuenta que aquello no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Si bueno, sabía que contaba con sus sospechas y prácticamente ya se había echo a la idea que era una realidad, pero normalmente una persona llega a sorprenderse de descubrir que él que había sido su novio por varias ocasiones era gay por su mejor amigo. Al parecer a ella no le ocurría aquello.

Aunque quizás era por el hecho de que ellos dos ya eran bastante unidos, y al verlo de cualquier modo resultaba bastante natural que ocurriera.

Sería mentira decir que Wendy no estaba enojada por ello. Honestamente, se encontraba furiosa, pero no por las razones que cualquiera creería. No, no era por que Stan la habría 'engañado'. La verdad era que todo aquel rollo de romper y volver se había vuelto más como una costumbre para ella, o más bien como un juego, un intercambio de favores.

Stan al ser la estrella del equipo de fútbol tenía que probar su 'masculinidad' teniendo novia seguido, y l pelinegro era malísimo para relacionarse con las chicas, por lo que le era más sencillo cortar y volver con la misma chica.

Por su parte, Wendy consideraba que el tener un novio como Stan Marsh era un punto positivo para su imagen.

Y aunque pareciera un arreglo frío y por conveniencia; Stan y Wendy eran buenos amigos.

Pero volviendo al tema en el que ella se encontraba furiosa. Oh si, vaya que lo estaba, pero era por que sabía que su ex la estaba cagando, y feo.

No podía creer como era que Stan podía ser tan idiota como para hacerle aquello a Kyle. Y lo sabía por que había observado sus comportamientos y expresiones ese lunes.

Según ella, ellos dos eran parte de la más grande historia de amor jamás contada. Se suponía que nada debía salir mal, pero el más joven de los Marsh siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarle alguna traba a cualquier cosa.

Wendy suspiró en cuanto la campana anunciando la primera hora de descanso del día. Ordenada y limpiamente recogió sus libros y salió del salón hacia su casillero. En aquel momento debería pasar a la oficina del diario estudiantil para dejarle la columna que había escrito al editor, además de recoger algunas cosas de su escritorio para comenzar con el de la próxima semana.

Y en cuanto llegó le sorprendió encontrarse con un gran ramo de rosas en su escritorio, ante lo cual no pudo evitar girar los ojos y permitirse una pequeña sonrisita.

Sabía quien era el responsable de aquello, y cuando menos y había mejorado sus formas de pedirle que ella saliera con él. Lo que ahora se preguntaba era donde se había metido aquel chico.

Como referencia; Eric Cartman había tratado por todos los medios posibles que Wendy saliera con él. Desde una terrible serenata (pues ¿quien le dedicaría la canción _'Inside of You'_ a una chica con la que quería tener una relación seria?) hasta el chantaje.

Al principio Wendy lo encontraba terriblemente molesto, además que la idea de salir con Cartman le resultaba bastante repulsivo.

Sin embargo, últimamente Eric se había esforzado aún más. Sus regalos ya no eran tan desagradables y las dedicaciones de canciones mucho más decentes.

El problema era que Wendy no estaba interesada en él. Pero lo malo era que Cartman era igualito a ella, nunca se rendía hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

Y para ser sinceros, recientemente Wendy había estado considerando la posibilidad. A pesar de que Cartman era una horrible persona, antisemita, prejuicioso y ególatra; Wendy no podía dejar de pensar que resultaba una persona bastante divertida e interesante. Determinado, astuto y, de alguna manera, adorablemente infantil.

Además que al tener una relación con él, ella resultaría bastante beneficiada, pues habría que ser sinceros; nadie se metía con Eric Cartman, y mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho a los padres de Scott Tenorman. Y aunque ella sólo ya contaba con una reputación, nunca quedaba de sobra una protección extra.

Se sonrió mientras tomaba una de las rosas, separándola de las demás para inhalar su suave esencia. Cartman había hecho que les quiten las espinas a todas y a cada una de ellas, y resultaba obvio que había elegido sólo las mejores, los pétalos eran tan suaves al tacto.

"Heh, veo que te han gustado."

Wendy volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Cartman. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y sonreír como si nada.

"Ninguna chica podría resistirse a una hermosa rosa." Respondió simplemente mientras volvía a dejar la planta en su sitio para luego dedicarse a revisar los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Cartman frunció el cejo.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles. Cartman resopló.

"Oh, vamos, sabes muy bien de que hablo." Dijo con cierto dejo de fastidio. "Es la misma jodida pregunta de siempre y la sabes muy bien, la he hecho desde que íbamos en noveno grado."

Ante esto Wendy alzó una elegante ceja.

"Y yo debo admitir que has avanzado considerablemente." Contestó con una pequeña sonrisita, ante lo cual el rostro de Cartman se iluminó. "Y aunque aún trato de olvidar aquel incidente con la serenata de hace un año, tus métodos de cortejo son cada vez más agradables."

"Entonces…" dijo Cartman luego de un momento de silencio. "¿Es eso un si?"

Wendy sólo sonrió misteriosamente. Quizás era momento de probar la posibilidad, era una buena carta en verdad, pero no podía dejarlo tan fácil.

"Casi," dijo mientras recogía sus papeles. De inmediato Cartman se le acercó victorioso pero Wendy lo detuvo con una mano. "Pero antes, me gustaría que hicieras algo por mi." El tono dulce que usaba era totalmente actuado y había sido perfeccionado desde que iba en noveno grado.

Y aunque sabía que Cartman era totalmente conciente de ello, aquella situación la intrigaba en sobre manera. El tono que usó Eric para responderle era _casi_ tan dulce como el de ella.

"¿Y se podría saber que es, cariño?" Wendy casi se puso a reír.

"Quiero que hagas la acción más generosa y desinteresada que podrías imaginar," comenzó Wendy divertida. "Y además bajar cinco kilos para el viernes. Pero si lo logras, te prometo que saldré en una cita contigo el sábado." Sonrió. "Después de ello, ya veremos, Eric."

Cartman no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso. "¿De qué acción estamos hablando?"

- - - -

"Maldito judío de mierda y maldito su novio hippie hijo de puta."

Cartman se sentía bastante frustrado. En realidad pensaba que no era justo que toda su puta vida fuera siempre ligada a las acciones que realizaban sus dos queridos amigos de mierda.

Había trabajado tan duro para ganarse a Wendy, para hacer que ella decidiera por fin el salir con él. Todo fue parte de un plan meticulosamente diseñado, absolutamente todo. Las rosas, los chocolates, las terribles serenatas, el meterse en su cuarto sin permiso o el revisar su casillero para descubrir que le gustaba.

Sin embargo siempre supo que estaría ligado a una tercera persona. Stan Marsh. Siempre tendría que pausar y continuar con su plan cada vez que ellos volvían y rompían.

Pero no importaba, Cartman estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y sabía que al final triunfaría. Por que él no era una persona a la que le gustaba perder, y mucho menos si ya lo venía planeando desde su décimo cumpleaños.

Lo que le castraba era que, de alguna manera u otra, el que su plan resulte siempre terminaba dependiendo de uno de esos dos cabrones que llamaba 'amigos'.

Además que le partía las bolas que la perra de Wendy fuera una buenas amiga de esos dos. Ahora sabía que estaría condenado a verlos siempre en cada año nuevo y navidad (y quizás también en día de gracias y cumpleaños). Por que si de algo ha estado él, Eric Cartman, seguro desde que tenía diez, era que Wendy Testaburger iba a ser su esposa.

Incluso aunque a ella no le pareciera.

'_Muy bien, Eric, tranquilo puedes hacer esto,'_ se dijo a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse. _'Haz podido siempre, esos cabrones hijos de puta no tienen nada de especial… además de ser maricas, pero eso no importa.'_ Respiró profundamente. _'Tú eres el mejor manipulador de esta jodida ciudad… luego de Wendy, claro está.'_ Sonrió engreídamente.

Joder, todavía recordaba la empalagosa voz dulzona con la que Wendy le había pedido el 'favor'.

_Has feliz a Kyle._

Condenada perra manipuladora hija de puta. Ni siquiera tuvo que dar explicación de cómo, él al igual que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la escuela, ya que nunca sabías cuando obtendrías material para chantaje. Claro que por el momento no le había tomado suficiente importancia, esos dos eran tan maricones que cuando eran niños. Era sólo que Cartman no estaba interesado. ¿Para qué malgastar el tiempo en cosas como esa cuando podía planear como hacer que Wendy salga con él?

Y la perra sabía que él lo sabía.

Rió por lo bajo.

¿Quién dijo que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

'_Muy bien; judío, hippie, prepárense por que cuando menos se lo esperen ya estarán cogiendo el uno con el otro.'_

Por que, mierda, nadie 'jodía' con Eric Cartman y salía libre para contarlo.

- - - - - - -

LOL!!! Capi hetero XDD LMAO

Sry DDDD: No me odien XO sé que el hetero lastima sus jojos ee;; pero tenía que ponerles un chap XD;;;

Prometo que mañana ya habrá más acción shaoiesca :3;;; ♥

Reviewsssssssssss ;0;!!!


	10. Plan 'A'

- - - - - - -

'_Detención apesta.'_

Stan se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre con sus brazos a modo de almohada.

Haciéndole honor a su estado de ánimo, aquel día vestía de negro. Sólo algo simple, una camisa gris oscuro de manga larga junto con un pantalón negro, ambos le quedaban algo grande; haciendo juego con una gorra del mismo color. No se había puesto aquel condenado delineador pero las ojeras que se cargaba hacían el trabajo.

Ya habían terminado las clases pero él tenía que quedarse una hora más para cumplir con su detención. Al ser el primer día se encontraba en el aula de clases vacía, esperando a que la directora o el consejero determinen en que iba a ocuparse en esa hora de detención.

Aquel había sido un día terrible.

Odiaba evadir a Kyle. Y es que sencillamente no era lo correcto. Se sentía muy… mal. Era como si trataras de tomar refresco de naranja justo después de haberte lavado los dientes. Simplemente no se hacía.

Se suponía que el fin de semana debía de haber ido con Kyle a ve runa película o quedarse a dormir en su casa sin razón aparente, ya que en realidad no hacía falta una. Se suponía que estudiaría con él. Se suponía que ese día comerían juntos y discutirían sobre lo difícil que había sido el examen. Y se suponía ahora estarían juntos para que la puta detención no fuera tan aburrida.

Gimió miserablemente.

Se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido cuando rompió con Wendy la primera vez. Incluso peor que cuando se peleó con Kyle en cuarto grado por el estúpido huevo ese. Y aún no había decidido que iba a hacer al respecto.

Sabía que debía hablar con él, pero no sabía que madres iba a decirle. Sabía que Craig le cortaría las bolas si no hacía algo pronto pero, joder, no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

Se hubiera hundido otra vez en el limbos de sus pensamientos pero en eso la puerta del salón se abrió. Stan esperó a encontrarse con el señor Mackey o algún maestro ya sea el caso. Pero en su lugar un gordo chico se encontraba frente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Cartman?" Su tono era de verdadero fastidio.

"A mi también me da gusto verte, Stanley." Dijo Cartman con sorna.

"He preguntado, ¿que coños haces aquí?"

"Cuidado con esa lengua, Marsh." Era una advertencia. "¿Y qué acaso no es obvio?"

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Stan comprendiera y pudiera una cara horror. "No jodas."

Cartman sonrió engreídamente.

"Por supuesto. Siendo yo una figura de gran influencia en el consejo estudiantil, he sido elegido para determinar tu castigo, _Stanley_." Su tono de superioridad enfermaba a Stan.

"Me carga la fregada."

"Lenguaje." Advirtió Cartman por segunda vez. "Tienes que respetar mi autoridad."

Stan giró los ojos.

"Ya termina con esto de una jodida vez y dime que coños tengo que hacer en mi puta detención de mierda."

Cartman frunció el cejo pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía que seguir con su plan al pie de la letra.

"Bueno considerando que eres uno de mis _preciados_ amigos…"

"Hay no me vengas con esa mierda."

"… y el que según mi opinión tu eres inocente…"

"Tu gordo culo."

"¡Coño! ¡¿Quieres callarte tu puta boca y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?!" hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia de Cartman. "Y no me digas gordo, ¡maldito hippie de mierda!"

Stan se cruzó de brazos.

"Es por que sé que tramas algo."

Cartman giró los ojos.

"De acuerdo, lo dejaré más sencillo para que tu cerebro hippie lo comprenda." Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiendo su ira. "Tienes hasta las diez de la noche para ir donde el judío y cogértelo hasta el cansancio."

Un largo silencio mientras Stan llegaba a la conclusión de que había escuchado bien. Con un carajo, ¿ahora hasta el gordo de Cartman se había unido al complot?

Stan gimió con frustración mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz.

"Joder, ¿que mierda se les ha metido a todos?"

"Mira, hippie, me importa un cojón tu vida y la vida del judío. ¡¡Pero más te vale que vayas en este jodido instante y hables con ese cabrón para que lo hagas feliz y así la perra de Wendy salga conmigo de una jodida vez por todas!!"

"¡Me va-!... coño, espera ¿_Wendy_?" la expresión en el rostro de Stan era de shock puro. ¿Wendy con Cartman? ¿Con _Cartman_? Ahora si estaba convencido que South Park había llegado hasta lo más profundo del hueco, ya nada podría compararse con lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Carajo, te digo que tú sólo vayas con el judío de mierda o me veré obligado a tomar el asunto en mis manos." Ante Stan se puso de pie tan rápido como si hubiera un resorte en su asiento.

"Deja a Kyle en paz, maldito cabrón." La sonrisa en el rostro de Cartman no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"Uno siempre debe contar con un plan 'B' para poner en marcha, Stanley. Sobre todo si se sabe de antemano que el 'A' fallará." Ahora arrastraba las palabras en un claro tono de superioridad.

Stan sujetaba tan fuerte las orillas de su pupitre que temblaba. Una ira incontrolable comenzaba a corroerlo desde adentro.

"No te atrevas."

"Oh, pero si ya me he atrevido," Cartman en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír. "Si no puedo hacerlo feliz, entonces mejor hacer que _ella_ deje de verlo."

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle a lo largo de la espina.

"No… te descubrirán."

"¡Hah! La última vez que lo hice no me hicieron nada."

Y Stan sabía que era verdad. El jodido gordo había sido responsable de la muerte de los padres de Scott Tenorman y lo había hecho sin siquiera haber pagado una multa.

"No te atrevas."

"Como dije, ya lo he hecho."

Fue bastante sorprendente la velocidad en que Stan recorrió casi medio salón para aventarse contra Cartman y derribarlo. Al otro chico a penas si le dio tiempo de gritar por la sorpresa.

"¡¡Deja a Kyle en paz, puto gordo de mierda!!" Ahora si que estaba total y completamente furioso.

Aún en su situación, Cartman trataba de comportarse lo más calmado posible.

"Es un simple proceso de eliminación." Desafió mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. "De planes y de judíos."

Stan no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cara. Sentía la sangre hervirle al verle aquella expresión a Cartman.

"¡_He dicho que lo dejes en paz_!"

"Demasiado tarde, hippie." Respondió Cartman luego de dejar de atragantarse con su sangre. Stan le había roto la nariz. "Uno de los planes debe cumplirse y deberías saber que yo siempre estoy un paso adelante."

En medio de su ira, frustración e impotencia, Stan sólo consiguió abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces antes de, literalmente, soltar un rugido, golpear a Cartman en el estómago y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Tenía que encontrar a Kyle, y pronto. Sabía de lo que Cartman era capaz. Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_.

Resbaló al momento de girar violentamente por uno de los pasillos de la escuela pero la libró de caerse con el apoyo de una de sus manos. Salió de la escuela aporreando las puertas y corrió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

Jurando y perjurando en voz baja que si el gordo se había atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello pelirrojo lo golpearía hasta volverlo una gran pulpa roja.

Lo que no sabía era que en la escuela, en el piso del aula aquel gordo chico se reía a rienda suelta. Ya se había recuperado del golpe que le acababa de dar y la sangre comenzaba a secar, pero no le importaba.

Joder, simplemente no podía parar de reír. No había perdido nada de su toque.

"El plan 'A' ha sido un éxito."

- - - - - - -

Décimo chap!! WOW! Me sorprendo a mi misma XDD!! 10 capis en una semana (o algo así)! Genial XD!

Reviews por favor!! X33


	11. Reconciliación, parte 2

N/A Onceavo - Ash, ¡¡que emoción XD!! ¿Por fin tendremos un desenlace? ¿O.ó? XD ♥

Disfruten.

- - - - - - -

Ya eran más de las seis de la noche.

Stan prácticamente había recorrido toda la ciudad de South Park en busca de su mejor amigo. Pero no había tenido éxito alguno.

Después de revisar exhaustivamente la casa de los Broflovski, e interrogar a Ike; había ido a todos los lugares en los que, el creía, podría estar Kyle.

El cine, el lago, la biblioteca, el observatorio, cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial, el Wal-Mart, en todas las casas de sus compañeros de escuela (casi acabando golpeado por Craig por haber 'interrumpido' y casi quedando 'ciego' al entrar sin permiso al cuarto de Kenny), incluso había revisado la casa de Cartman y vuelto a la escuela pero ni rastro de su amigo.

Las palabras de Cartman no lo dejaban, y, sinceramente, ya estaba desesperado, además de imaginarse lo peor.

Se sentía impotente, frustrado, furioso pero sobre todo, muy asustado. La idea de que Cartman era capaz de todo no ayudaba en nada. Sentía deseos de gritar o golpear a alguien; a Cartman para ser exactos, pero el gordo chico también parecía haberse esfumado de la ciudad.

De tanto correr y por su preocupación, había terminado usando su inhalador en más de una ocasión, aunque a veces ni eso lograba 'tranquilizarlo'.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡_mierda_!" Ahora se encontraba golpeando la pared más cercana. Sus nudillos le dolían pero no le importaba.

Estaba agotado y hambriento. No había comido nada más que su desayuno en la mañana y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre por la pelea con Cartman, pero eso tampoco importaba.

Sólo quería ver a Kyle, asegurarse que esté bien, abrazarlo, sentir su presencia, escuchar su respiración, inhalar su particular esencia y… besarlo.

Stan sacudió su cabeza.

"Joder."

¿Qué putas había hecho Cartman? ¿Por qué coños las cosas no podían ser como antes?

Al menos entonces tenía a su amigo a su lado.

Pero Stan sabía, reconocía, que todo aquello era su jodida culpa.

Todo por aquella jodida pregunta.

No sabía por qué madres tuvo que hacerla. Todo estaría perfectamente bien si tan sólo se hubiera callado la boca.

"Mierda."

Golpeó un par de veces más la abusada pared, en medio de su frustración no podía hacer más. No sabía donde más buscar. Un lugar donde pudiera estar su amigo… algún lugar especial…

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta lo golpeó fuertemente. Al repasarlo casi se ríe de lo idiota que había sido y, de haber podido, se hubiera pateado a si mismo.

Sin perder ni un minuto más se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar en el que debió de haber buscado en primer lugar.

- - - - - - -

Kyle Broflovski se encontraba sentado en posición fetal en medio de una olvidada y pequeña casa que se estaba en lo alto de un árbol en el patio trasero de los Marsh.

Recordaba claramente cuando él y Stan lo habían construido en cuarto grado. En realidad ya no la utilizaban para nada, pero tenía valor sentimental para ambos. El tirarla se habría llevado parte de su niñez.

Se había escabullido allí dentro sin avisarle a los Marsh… sobre todo por que no quería que Stan se enterara, y en realidad no sentía ganas de estar en ningún otro lado.

La semana pasada había sido como una terrible pesadilla. Odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando, odiaba estarse peleado con Stan. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir lo que sentía.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que abrir la bocota?

Perfectamente pudo haber permanecido callado y decirle a Stan que no era cierto, que no sentía nada por él. Así al menos tendría a su mejor amigo a su lado.

No podía soportar estar de aquel modo. Quería hablar con él, bromear con él, pasar tiempo con él…

¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar así una relación perfecta?

Sólo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes… pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

Aunque lleguen a reconciliarse (por que, carajo, ¡eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida!) no sería lo mismo.

Siempre quedaría aquella tensión por el hecho que Kyle se sentía de aquel modo…

Aunque… ¿realmente Stan no sentía nada?

Kyle suspiró. Luego de conocer a aquel chico de, bueno, toda la vida, creería que podría determinar que era lo que pasaba por su mente… Pero en esta ocasión Kyle se había quedado sin ideas.

Primero creyó estar seguro que Stan no sentiría lo mismo pero que no le importaría. Luego pensó que si le importaba, y mucho. Pero después, luego de ese beso…

Kyle hundió su cara en sus rodillas. Se sentía muy confundido por la reciente conducta de su mejor amigo. Ya no sabía que pensar y el hecho de evadirse mutuamente por lo mismo lo lastimaba mucho.

Estaba así tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el crujir de la madera que anunciaba que alguien estaba subiendo a la casita del árbol.

Lo que si escuchó fue la voz de su mejor amigo llamándolo.

"Kyle."

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Stan. El pelinegro parecía tan complacido por verlo que Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

"¡Kyle!"

A pesar que la casa club era bastante más pequeña de lo que recordaban y con trabajo y cabían sentados, Stan había conseguido rápidamente acercarse a Kyle y atraparlo en un abrazo.

Se sentía tan aliviado de haberlo encontrado sano y salvo.

Y Kyle sólo atinaba a sonrojarse aún más.

"¿S-Stan?"

"¡Que bueno que estás bien!" Dijo Stan sin separarse ni un centímetro del abrazo.

Kyle parpadeó confundido.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Ahora Stan si se separó.

"¡Pues por lo que me dijo Cartman! ¡No sé que pudo haberte hecho! O si te había secuestrado. Ese gordo es capaz de todo. Por cierto, no habrás tomado nada que él te haya dado, ¿verdad?" La preocupación en la cara de Stan era casi tan grande como el desconcierto en la de Kyle.

"Stan," comenzó suavemente, "no he visto o hablado con Cartman desde hace más de dos días."

Stan sólo atinó a quedársele mirando por varios minutos.

"¿Qué?"

Kyle sonrió ligeramente.

"Que lo que fuera que te haya dicho ha sido mentira."

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio antes de que Stan gimiera con frustración y se sujetara fuertemente el puente de su nariz.

"Joder, maldito gordo hijo de puta."

Kyle le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Bueno, ya sabes como es ese cabrón. No te preocupes… Aunque, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?"

Entonces, al levantar la vista para mirar a su amigo, Stan _realmente_ se dio cuenta frente a quién estaba.

Toda la preocupación y emoción de haberlo encontrado se había disipado y ahora, además de sentirse como un idiota, todos aquellos sentimientos incómodos habían vuelto.

Tragó saliva.

Joder, ¡¿qué coños iba a decir?!

Kyle notó que la tensión entre ellos había vuelto y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

"Mira, Stan," comenzó luego de un suspiro. "Yo entiendo que te sientas incómodo ante la... _situación_. Pero no lo dije con afán de, bueno, nada. Sólo… creí que era algo que debías saber…. Al parecer estaba equivocado." Kyle volvió a morderse el labio inferior, quedando en silencio por un instante. En realidad rehuía a lo que Stan pudiera responderle, era altamente probable que lo rechazara y le dolía pensarlo, pero tenía que terminar de decirle. "Yo sólo quiero… _no quiero_ perder a mi mejor amigo."

Ver a Kyle en aquel estado tan vulnerable le provocaba un gran nudo en el estómago a Stan. No deseaba ver a su amigo en aquel estado.

Coño, era momento de dejarse de mamadas. Frunció el cejo decidido y comenzó a hablar.

"No es tu culpa, Kyle." Comenzó, su voz le parecía extraña, era como si no fuera suya. "Ha sido la mía. Yo… me he comportado como un idiota."

"Más que eso." Contribuyó Kyle. Su tono no escondía reproche alguno y una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Stan le devolvió la sonrisa. Era si como toda la tensión desapareciera y las cosas fueran como antes, como si simplemente estuvieran hablando del clima.

"Sé que no debería tener perdón pero…"

"Te perdono." Interrumpió Kyle. "¿Que clase de mejor amigo sería si no lo hiciera?"

Stan le sonrió aún más. Había vuelto todo a la normalidad.

"Perdón por evadirte."

"Perdón por golpearte."

Stan soltó una ligera risa.

"Me lo merecía."

"Lo sé, pero aún así perdóname."

En algún momento de la conversación, Stan ya se había sentado a lado de su mejor amigo y había puesto una de sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo.

"Perdón por actuar como un idiota."

"¿Cuándo no?"

"¡Hey!"

A estas alturas Kyle se reía a rienda suelta mientras Stan fingía un puchero.

"¡Ya verás!" Aquel fue su grito de guerra antes de derribar a su amigo sobre el suelo y hacerle cosquillas. Justo como siempre solían hacer… bueno, normalmente habían almohadas involucradas de por medio, ¿pero que se le podía hacer?

"Ahahahaha, noo, paraaahahahah, no se valee, ahahahah." Kyle hacía lo posible por 'defenderse' pero el 'ataque' de Stan era sin piedad.

"Te lo mereces por andar de chistosito." Dijo Stan entre risas.

Sin embargo el pelinegro supo que era momento de parar cuando 'leche' comenzó a salir de la nariz de Kyle.

"Ah, joder." Dijo Kyle mientras se limpiaba con la camisa. "Estúpido riñón del carajo." Aún soltaba ligeras risitas de vez en cuando.

"Al menos te permite aún estar aquí, a mi lado."

Stan sonreía complacido mientras observaba a su mejor amigo.

Aunque ya había caído en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, en aquel momento no le tomó importancia, y que realmente no fuera su primera vez en aquella posición, siendo mejores amigos eran muy unidos, y el contacto físico era algo a lo que estaban muy acostumbrados. La tensión, lo incómodo de la 'situación' se había desvanecido por completo. Sólo quedaban Kyle y él… y se sentía tan bien y natural…

Tan natural como el repentino impulso de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios… Impulso que, desde luego, obedeció.

No fue como el beso en las duchas, pero el sentimiento que se cargaba fue mucho más intenso. Se sentía simplemente bien, aquello era lo correcto.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados. Ninguno dijo nada durante varios minutos pero Kyle sujetaba firmemente el brazo de Stan, como si temiera que este saldría corriendo nuevamente.

"Yo no…" Dijo Stan rompiendo el silencio pero sin terminar la frase por varios segundos. Ante esto Kyle desvió la mirada mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

"Yo no…" continuó por fin, "no quiero que te atrevas a mirar el trasero de alguien más."

Kyle parpadeó.

"¿Huh?"

Stan se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Joder, ya me has escuchado."

Después de un momento, Kyle sonrió ampliamente. Quería ponerse a reír de lo feliz que estaba, pero sabía que su amigo se lo tomaría a mal, lo conocía demasiado bien, además de que en verdad era difícil hacer que Stan exprese sus sentimientos.

"Mentí."

Ahora fue el turno de Stan para parpadear confundido.

"¿Huh?"

Kyle se limitó a seguir sonriendo y se inclinó hacia adelanta para apoyar su frente con la se Stan.

"No _podría_ encontrar otra trasero al cual mirar."

Stan, a diferencia de él, si se puso a reír. Kyle se limitó a sonreír, conocía bastante a su amigo como para sentirse ofendido.

Coño, ¡eran tan jodidamente gay!

"Te amo."

"Lo sé."

"… Pero ahora es distinto."

Kyle rió ligeramente.

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo… como antes y como ahora."

Sus labios volvieron a unirse suavemente.

Entonces Stan decidió algo.

Debería besar a Kyle más seguido.

- - - - - - -

¡¡¡XDDD!!! ¡¡¡Soy feliiiiz!!! ¡¡¡Terminé!!! T.T Ash, salió todo gay, ¿verdad? XDDD hahahahah

Ya estoy planeado otro fic o.ó ¡¡¡jujujujujuju!!!

… tons… ¿¿¿quieren epílogo Owo???


	12. Epílogo

Epilogooooo ¡¡¡X3!!!

Ash, disfruten –w–

- - - - - - -

"Joder, no entiendo ¿por que carajos deben meter letras en el álgebra? ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos números? ¿O es que acaso las jodidas letras se sienten frustradas y ahora quieren ser números o qué?" Stan Marsh ya estaba harto de pasársela viendo fórmulas y más fórmulas que no comprendía en su libreta.

Pues, ¿por qué justo cuando ya le había medio entendido a una de los primeros problemas, surgían otras veinte fórmulas derivadas del mismo? Joder.

"Sólo son símbolos, Stan, igual que los números lo son. Debes dejar de sugestionarte." Kyle hacía lo posible para que su amigo entendiera, después de todo, si querían ir a la misma universidad, las calificaciones de Stan deberían mejorar… o tan siquiera ganarse una beca en deportes.

El pelinegro le ponía bastante empeño, pero había ocasiones como aquella en que se cerraba y lo mejor sería cambiar de tema. Normalmente por que se cansaba o se fastidiaba. Aunque en aquella ocasión Kyle sabía perfectamente que era.

Tensión sexual.

Hacía ya poco más de un año desde que estaban juntos. Al principio no importaba mucho por que apenas empezaban a ver su relación como más que amigos, y comúnmente actuaban como siempre con la diferencia de que ahora se besaban.

Pero últimamente aquella tensión en particular había ido aumentando.

Sin embargo, no había realmente nada que pudieran hacer. Aún no les habían dicho a sus padres el como habían… mejorado su relación, sobre todo por que imaginaban la reacción de la mamá de Kyle. Por lo que ambos habían decidido que una vez que se vayan a la universidad tendrían mucha más libertad, y sería el momento indicado.

Era un buen plan, pero no podían controlar sus emociones del todo, a veces poniéndose irritables.

Kenny, siendo como era además que desde que comenzó salir con Butters no dejaba de alardear de su increíble vida sexual, quiso intervenir ofreciéndoles algunas 'alternativas' pero realmente no estaban interesados.

Sabían que resultaba algo patético pero Kyle aún no terminaba de enfrentar a su madre y resultaba muy nervioso con lo que fuera relacionado al tema.

Sin embargo aquel fin de semana presentaba su oportunidad.

Los padres de Kyle irían a visitar a algún familiar fuera de la ciudad y, luego de una larga y cansada 'discusión', el pelirrojo los había convencido que podía quedarse sólo en casa por un par de días (joder, después de todo ya tenía dieciséis años). Así que ellos, junto con Ike, no estarían en South Park por dos largos días.

Era perfecto.

El problema era que Kyle tenía algunos problemas en convencerse que, efectivamente, su madre no aparecería de pronto en su casa. Además de que no Stan no estaba seguro si haría un buen trabajo.

Un dilema en el que ambos se sentían como idiotas.

Kyle suspiró y cerró su libreta.

"Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer? Podríamos jugar en la GameSphere mientras todavía es temprano."

"Kyle," comenzó Stan, "podríamos aún si fuera tarde. No importa."

"Ah, cierto." Stan suspiró mientras reunía todo su valor.

"También podríamos… tu sabes… uhm."

"Oh… ¿crees que deberíamos?"

Stan tosió.

"Bueno, si te sientes listo… es lo más importante."

Kyle sonrió.

"Cierto…" Guardó un momento de silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente. "Lo estoy pero…"

Stan sonrió y rodeó a Kyle por los hombros.

"No vendrá, lo prometo."

Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró.

"Lo siento."

"Comprendo, pero ya no te preocupes. Ella está a miles de millas de aquí." A esta altura Stan ya se encontraba acurrucándose contra el cuello de Kyle, inhalando su esencia y acariciándolo ligeramente con la punta de su nariz.

Kyle sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, de los buenos, claro está.

"Lo sé."

El pelirrojo se inclinó para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

A pesar de las dudas, prácticamente sentía su cuerpo temblar de la emoción.

Sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Comenzó suave, ligeros pero múltiples besos. Las manos de Stan reposaban sobre los costados de Kyle antes de comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente. Sus besos también cambiaron de intensidad, ahora ambas lenguas presionándose contra la otra.

Stan decidió ponerle atención al cuello de su novio, besando y mordiéndolo ligeramente; sus manos ya exploraban bajo la playera. Kyle comenzaba a respirar pesadamente mientras dejaba escapar ligeros sonidos ante las atenciones del pelinegro.

Sus cuerpos se presionaban mutuamente crean una deliciosa sensación. Kyle entrelazaba suavemente sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de Stan, inclinándose para capturar sus labios en un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Los pulgares de Stan jugaban con la orilla del pantalón de Kyle, sus manos bajaron a acariciar sus muslos, subiendo lentamente…. Justo cuando de pronto el fuerte timbre del celular de Kyle sonó, prácticamente asustándolos de muerte a ambos.

Una serie de 'coño', 'joder' y 'mierda' se pudieron escuchar a muy alto volumen en la habitación de Kyle. Luego de 'desenredarse' uno del otro, Stan confió fuertemente el celular y, luego de convencerse que tirarlo contra la pared no era la mejor idea, contestó furioso.

"¡¿Qué coños quieres?!" Dijo sin pensar si quiera que quizás se tratara de la madre de Kyle. Pero para su suerte no lo fue.

"Woah, tío. No tienes que ser tan agresivo." La voz del otro lado de la línea parecía divertida.

Stan giró los ojos.

"Kenny, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para que no vaya a tu casa y se asesine y continúe asesinándote hasta que te quedes así." Oh si, Stan no estaba _nada_ contento.

"Oooh, déjame adivinar, ¿interrumpo _algo_?" Su tono era totalmente meloso.

"Joder, ¡cierra la puta boca!"

Kenny rió.

"Sabía que no perderían el tiempo. Pero tendría que recordarte que me has prometido dejar ver." Aunque estuvieran al teléfono Stan prácticamente podía _ver_ la sonrisa pervertida en el rostro de su amigo rubio.

"Ni siquiera lo sueñes."

"Aw, ¿ni siquiera imaginarme que tan sexy sería?"

"¡Joder, no!"

Kenny rió aún más.

"Coño, que no tienes que coger a Butters o algo así."

"Ya lo he hecho." Contestó como si nada. "De hecho sólo descansamos para la segunda ronda."

"Ugh, ¡¡tío!!"

"Tú preguntaste."

"Carajo, bueno, ¡¿qué madres querías?!"

"Saber como estaban."

El ojo de Stan adquirió un tic.

"…. hijo de puta, voy a matarte."

"Que agresivo te vuelves cuando estás frustrado sexualmente."

Stan tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de aventar el celular contra la pared… otra vez.

"Agresividad que volcaré en ti si no dejas de joder en este instante."

Por como se reía el rubio uno creería que le estaba contando un chiste muy bueno.

"Ya vale, sólo no olviden usar lubricante ¿heh?"

"_¡¡¡Tío!!!_"

Pero el rubio ya había colgado. Stan gruño con frustración, apagando el celular rápidamente y tirándolo lejos sobre la alfombra.

"Kenny, ¿huh?" Preguntó el pelirrojo que había estado escuchando la conversación mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

"El hijo de puta sólo llamaba para preguntar como estábamos." La frustración del pelinegro ya estaba al límite. Ahora sabía como debió haberse sentido Craig hacía un año.

Kyle giró los ojos.

"Típico de él."

Stan sólo soltó un gemido mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz. Kyle sonrió ligeramente y puso una de sus manos sobre las de Stan, inclinándose ligeramente para besar su cuello.

"Bueno, al menos ya no tendremos más interrupciones, ¿no?"

Stan sonrió y rodeó a Kyle por la cintura con ambos brazos.

"Así es."

Se besaron de nuevo, el pelinegro no perdiendo tiempo y rápidamente recostando al pelirrojo sobre la cama, con él encima. Sus manos subiéndole la playera hasta revelar su pecho y abdomen.

"Mmm, alguien ha estado haciendo ejercicio."

Kyle soltó una risita algo nervios, para luego patearse mentalmente por sonar tanto como una chica.

"He estado practicando más basketball, es todo."

Stan plantó un beso en medio del pecho del otro chico, cosa que le hizo sentir un placentero escalofrío.

"Perfecto."

Siguió besándolo sobre el pecho mientras el pelirrojo se deshacía torpemente de su playera. Tuvo dudas sobre si debería besarle los pezones o no, pero luego descubrió que el pelirrojo era bastante sensible en aquella área, provocando que emitiera los sonidos más deliciosos que había escuchado.

Kyle por su parte sentía a su cuerpo temblar de placer. Si apenas empezaban, no podría imaginar lo que seguiría luego. Con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la playera a Stan también, cosa que el pelinegro complació de inmediato.

Continuó besando y mordiendo ligeramente mientras sus manos bajaban nuevamente hacia los muslos de Kyle. Hubiera seguido de no ser que se le acordó algo de pronto.

"Mierda."

Kyle parpadeó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Stan se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño.

"Espérame un segundo."

Kyle se sentía algo confundido mientras esperaba y escuchaba a Stan revisar el cuarto de baño y soltar maldiciones en voz baja.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que Stan volviera rápidamente y volviera a encaramarse sobre su novio.

"¿Qué pasó? No me digas que tomas algo." Bromeó el pelirrojo. Stan le miró entre horror y haciendo un puchero.

"Haha, que gracioso." Fue entonces cuando le mostró una pequeña botella de aceite que Kyle guardaba en el baño, ante lo cual el pelirrojo se ruborizó. "Uhm, prometo comprar algo más adecuado para la próxima vez."

Aún sintiendo la cara muy caliente, Kyle asintió.

"Si, bueno, uhm, quizás no llegue a ser tan, uhm, genial como todos dicen pero, uhm."

Kyle sonrió.

"Si es contigo será fantástico."

Stan le regresó la sonrisa algo nerviosa y le besó tiernamente.

Sus manos acariciando sus muslos para seguir donde se habían quedado, y en poco el ambiente había vuelto.

De un momento a otro, mientras besaba el ombligo de Kyle, Stan había conseguido deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos. La ropa interior le siguió y no pudieron evitar contemplarse mutuamente. El pelinegro sonrió y depositó varios y profundos besos en la boca del otro, mientras se las arreglaba para abrir la botella de aceite. Y vaciarse un poco en las manos.

Entonces tomó el miembro de Kyle, provocando un fuerte gemido de parte del otro que se ahogó en su boca al comenzarlo a acariciar. Lento y suave, sus manos resbalaban con facilidad a lo largo de él. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante curioso al ver su miembro, dado que, a diferencia de él, Kyle estaba circuncidado.

Continuó besándolo mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a prepararlo. Para ser sinceros se sentía bastante nervioso, y en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, agradecía haber escuchado las esporádicas clases de sexo que Kenny 'ofrecía' de vez en cuando.

Kyle se tensó al principio ante la intrusión, pero con las atenciones de Stan consiguió relajarse. Gimiendo y jadeando suavemente mientras los dedos de sus pies se encogían del placer.

Stan estaba ya casi cegada por la lujuria, deseaba poseer a Kyle de inmediato pero tenía que asegurarse que el pelirrojo estuviera cómodo con todo.

"Aaah, S-Stan, Aah, y-ya, aah, h-hazlo ya-aah."

Pero Kyle también lo deseaba de inmediato.

Stan sonrió y retiró su mano, sujetando las caderas del otro chico mientras se inclinaba para darle un suave beso. Su respiración era pesada y pausada, era una sorpresa que no necesitara el inhalador en aquel momento.

"Creo que sería mejor… si te dieras vuelta." Al ser la primera vez sería una posición más cómoda.

Kyle negó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

"Quiero ver tu rostro."

Stan sonrió y asintió, rápidamente levantando ambas piernas de Kyle para ponerlas sobre sus hombros antes de lubricarse el miembro con el aceite.

"¿Estás listo?"

A modo de respuesta, Kyle lo besó fervientemente y empujó sus caderas contra Stan. Lo que provocó que el pelinegro temblara de la excitación y devolviera el beso de igual forma.

Lentamente comenzó a penetrar al pelirrojo, gimiendo por lo estrecho que era. Kyle gimió entre dolor y placer dentro del beso. Dolía pero a la vez se sentía tan bien.

Una vez completamente adentro, Stan se detuvo por unos instantes para dejar que el pelirrojo se relajara, disfrutando del momento. Sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, sus mejillas encendidas, su boca ligeramente abierta, y la ligera capa de sudor que los cubría a ambos, además que la suave esencia que emanaba de uno, llenaba al otro.

Kyle movió sus caderas para invitar el movimiento del acto. Stan tembló y salió de él para volver a entrar con una embestida, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente.

El pelirrojo rodeó a Stan por la cintura con ambas piernas, ayudando así a hacer las embestidas más profundas y el seguir con el ritmo que habían adquirido. Era una sensación increíble la de sentir a Stan dentro de él, abrazándolo, besándolo, tocándolo, haciéndole el amor.

Stan, no podía apartar sus ojos de Kyle, sus suaves rizos pegados a su sudorosa frente, no dejaba de tocar su cabello, tan suave y enredado.

La presión en sus abdómenes se hacía cada vez más grande, ambos al borde del clímax.

"Ahah, S-stan, Aah"

"Ah, Kyle…"

El primero en venirse fue Kyle, en medio de un gemido que parecía ser el nombre de Stan, manchando los abdómenes de ambos. Y luego de un par de embestidas más le siguió el pelinegro, igualmente exclamando el nombre de su amigo y colapsando encima de él.

Sus respiraciones pesadas del post-coito fueron normalizándose mientras intercambiaban ligeros besos y varios 'te amo'. Stan salió de Kyle y se acomodó encima del su pecho, con la cabeza parcialmente escondida en el cuello del pelirrojo.

"Bueno… ¿y bien?"

Kyle rió ligeramente.

"Fue estupendo."

Stan sonrió engreídamente.

"Hm, lo sé."

Kyle giró los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"Que modesto."

"Pero me amas."

"Que remedio."

Stan besó el cuello del pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a caer dormido.

"Joder, si apenas son las nueve."

"Oh, cállate y duerme."

"¿Oh? Yo que pensé que estaría despierto toda la noche."

"…. Joder, cuando no puedas caminar mañana no me reclames."

"Hmm, viviré."

-Ende-

XD;;; todo ranciiid XD Ash, hace tiempo que no escribía un lemon O.o salió bien raro xD Oh bueno n-n;;

Esperen mis siguientes fics 8D!! El próximo será un CraigxTweek n-n weee!!

Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews!! X3


End file.
